Tu deseo más profundo
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Stony/AU/Crossover entre Universos/OOC] Tony Stark no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad de molestar al Capitán América, muchas de esas veces metiendo la pata de manera espectacular. Esta vez ha metido la pierna entera. Después de despertar en una camilla, encuentra a un Bruce Banner que lo mira extraño, un Steve Rogers que no lo conoce y una mujer que no puede dejar de mirar.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Tu deseo más profundo  
 **Extensión:** Semi-Long Fic (¿)  
 **Capítulos:** ¿?  
 **Categoría:** Movies/Avengers  
 **Género:** Drama, Aventura, Romance, Dolor/Consuelo, Familia, Amigos, Comedia (o un intento de ella).  
 **Rating:** B, T.  
 **Disclaimer:** Avengers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, etc etc. Nada de esto me pertenece, más que la trama, y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.  
 **Advertencias:** AU, Crossover entre Universos, Stony, OOC, WI. Está ubicado después de Avengers Infinity War (ya sé que todavía no sale, pero la idea es general).

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ Prólogo ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•..

Tony se acercó al pedestal en el que habían colocado el Guantelete del Infinito después de la cruenta guerra intergaláctica que se acababa de terminar.

No podía creer que esa cosa tan pequeña —bueno, a pesar de ser una cosa pequeña, sabía que ese guante le quedaría grandísimo—, pudiera desencadenar tanta destrucción como la que habían padecido durante varios días hasta que pudieron darle fin a esa batalla.

Se acercó un paso más, pero antes de dar un segundo, una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Ni se te ocurra, Tony —se tensó inmediatamente. Reconocía esa voz. Esa maldita voz. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando había pasado mucho tiempo junto a su dueño?

Apretando un poco las manos hechas un puño, se giró lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con dureza.

Su corazón saltó, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había tenido tan cerca.

Durante esta maldita Guerra del Infinito había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más lejos de él. No quería tenerlo cerca y mucho menos a solas, tal y como estaban en ese momento, pues sabía que esas extrañas reacciones —a las que no quería darles una causa o nombre, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó tras firmar los acuerdos de Sokovia— seguirían presentes a pesar de lo mucho que ese hombre lo había lastimado y traicionado.

—Capitán Rogers —lo saludó de la manera más impersonal posible para sus crecientes nervios, Steve Rogers entrecerró los ojos—, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ya te lo dije, Stark —dijo su apellido de manera fría, tratando de igualar su tono, provocando que el pecho de Tony se estrujara—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Bueno, pues tendrá que especificar Capitán —pareció ver por un momento el dolor reflejarse en esos ojos azules, que lo habían acompañado en sus sueños durante esos últimos años, pero el sentimiento en seguida se esfumó y se dijo a sí mismo que debió haber sido su imaginación—, porque no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Steve lo observó fríamente, como si nunca en la vida hubieran sido amigos, como si no hubieran sido compañeros, como si no hubieran compartido un hogar por casi cuatro años, como si fueran simples extraños. Y eso, Tony tenía que admitirse, le dolía.

Se cruzaron de brazos casi al mismo tiempo, y Tony estuvo tentado a reír, pero esos ojos todavía mantenían esa mirada que le helaba hasta el alma, así que se mantuvo sereno y esperó a que el rubio volviera a hablar.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Stark. Ya hemos visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con una de esas en tu posesión —dijo apuntando con un dedo al Guantelete, o específicamente a las gemas—. No queremos averiguar qué harías con seis.

Tony sintió como si Steve le hubiera dado un gancho justo en el estómago –con la fuerza de súper soldado incluida–, su pecho se estrujó, su garganta se cerró y —maldiciendo internamente— sintió sus ojos escocerle.

¿Cómo era posible, que el Capitán todavía le recriminara lo sucedido con Ultrón en este punto? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada con la Guerra Civil? ¿Cómo esperaba que volvieran a ser compañeros de armas, si él no dejaba de acusarlo y atormentarlo?

Tony se giró de nueva cuenta para que el hombre frente a él no se diera cuenta de lo que había provocado en su persona. Nuevamente frente al Guantelete, y tragando con fuerza el nudo en su garganta, se obligó a hablar de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿y si no quiero hacerlo? —dijo, acercándose un paso más al pedestal.

—Te lo advierto, Stark —respondió el (nuevamente) soldado, también dando un paso hacia él.

—No pasa nada —respondió de esa manera que siempre usaba, fresco, desinteresado, como si no le importara nada en lo más mínimo—. Stephen dijo que era muy seguro.

El Capitán frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Se acercó un paso más hacia él y el Guantelete, que ahora se encontraba entre los dos.

—Me importa muy poco lo que haya dicho ese hombre, te quiero lejos de esa cosa —ordenó de manera brusca.

Tony frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio. «¿Quién se cree este idiota para hablarme de ese modo?» se dijo a sí mismo.

—No quiero —le respondió en un tono que lo hizo ver cómo a un niño a punto de empezar una pataleta.

—No es si quieres o no, te estoy dando una orden —respondió fastidiado. Estaba claro que aún recordaba la actitud que Tony adoptaba cuando empezaba a hablar de ese modo.

—Y yo te he respondido que no quiero, Stephen me ha dado permiso de estar aquí.

El ceño de Steven se pronunció más ante sus palabras y su mirada fría se intensificó, mirándolo de manera peligrosa. Pero Tony no se dejó intimidar. Se acercó un poco más al Guantelete y con lentitud, levantó una mano.

—No —dijo en un gemido estrangulado el Capitán.

—Te mostraré que no pasará nada, Stephen me lo aseguró —acercó más su mano al guante.

—Te lo advierto Stark —Tony juraría que su tono se había suavizado y su mirada ahora reflejaba un poco de preocupación. Pero lo ignoró todo, diciéndose que era su imaginación alimentada por sus deseos.

Tony le sonrió traviesamente y con su dedo índice tocó, muy superficialmente, una de las falanges del Guantelete.

Su rostro empezó a adoptar una expresión que claramente decía «Te lo dije», cuando un resplandor lo envolvió y lo cegó.

 _—Puedes acercarte, pero no tocarlo, ¿entendiste, Tony? —_ escuchó la voz de Stephen en su mente. Había estado tan abrumado con la presencia de Steve, enfadado y dolorido, que lo había olvidado por completo.

Tony se maldijo en su mente, al tiempo que una extraña oscuridad se cernía sobre él y escuchaba de manera distante la voz de Steve llamarlo por su nombre.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará_... ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **¡Hola, hola! Lo sé, me estoy liando con mis fics. Me estoy poniendo la soga al cuello yo solita. Pero desde hace mucho que tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz. Por fortuna, esta historia no es nada compleja, y no creo que dure más de diez capítulos, aunque creo que esos serían muchos para lo que tengo en mente, pero veamos qué tal sale.**

 **Ahora, sinceramente, no estoy segura que el Guantelete del Infinito pueda hacer lo que sucede aquí (en el próximo capítulo lo especificaré más, para no arruinarles la sorpresa), pero vamos, es Fanfiction, se puede hacer de todo.**

 **En todo caso, si a alguien le molesta o no le gusta, pues simplemente puede dejar de leer. Si, por el contrario, te agrada, por favor déjame un review con tu opinión y/o críticas constructivas. Todo es bienvenido (si se dice de manera correcta y educada).**

 **Dado que tengo otros dos fics activos (uno por terminarse y otro iniciando), no prometeré actualizaciones constantes, ya que también tengo trabajo y un hermoso hijo (mi perro) del cual hacerme cargo.**

 **Si después de haber leído todo esto me quieres seguir acompañando en este nuevo proyecto, no olvides agregarlo a tus listas de Favoritos y Follows.**

 **Sin más que decir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 20/12/2016**


	2. Despertar

**.**

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 1

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Despertar_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! —bramó alguien desde la entrada de la sala de juntas del complejo de los Nuevos Vengadores.

Todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la voz y quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver a la persona que había gritado con tanto enojo.

Steve Rogers, con el rostro rojo y lleno de furia, entró dando largas zancadas a la sala en dirección a alguien. Atónitos, vieron cómo el soldado se acercaba hasta el Doctor Strange quien, siendo víctima también de la sorpresa, no hizo nada por defenderse, dejándole el trabajo a su capa que, en cuanto Steve trató de tomarlo de la túnica, ésta se interpuso y lo alejó al menos un metro de distancia de su dueño.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían. Nunca habían visto al Capitán América perder la compostura de esa manera, con el rostro sonrojado por la furia, los ojos con un brillo peligroso, su cuerpo tenso, listo para saltar contra su enemigo en cualquier momento, y diciendo malas palabras. Estaban todos paralizados sin saber qué hacer.

—Steve —Natasha Romanoff fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose hasta su amigo y colocándole una mano sobre su hombro derecho para tratar de calmarlo—. Tranquilízate. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Pasó que éste imbécil —dijo apuntando al Doctor, sin despegar su mirada de furia del pasmado hechicero—, le dijo a Tony que estaba bien acercarse y tocar el guante de Thanos, y Tony, obediente de sus palabras —escupió con desagrado asesinando al Doctor con la mirada—, lo hizo.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue el grito de todos, pero más fuerte por parte del hechicero.

—Yo no le dije eso a Tony —respondió rápidamente Strange, con el rostro preocupado.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Tony —respondió Steve, todavía enfadado.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡No está!

—¿A dónde fue? —volvió a preguntar el Doctor, exasperándose con la actitud de Steve.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Desapareció frente a mis ojos!

Todos guardaron silencio, frunciendo el ceño tratando de entender las palabras del capitán.

—Explícate Steve —le pidió Natasha.

Steve hizo un sonido de frustración, levantó las manos al cielo y después las posó sobre su cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro un par de veces hasta que se volvió a erguir, inhalando profundamente y luego soltando el aire para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco.

Todos lo observaron silenciosamente, desconcertados por la actitud tan extraña en él. Incluso Bucky se veía sorprendido. Y Steve no podía culparlos, ni extrañarse por sus reacciones. Él mismo sabía que esa manera de actuar nunca la había mostrado.

Pero es que nunca se había sentido de ese modo, furioso, desesperado, dolido, temeroso, y algo que hacía que su interior ardiera, algo que empezó desde antes de que Tony desapareciera. Desde mucho antes. Exactamente desde que los Vengadores fugitivos fueran exonerados y reinstalados en el complejo, haciendo un poco tensa la situación dado que todos tenían que volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero poco a poco el ambiente se fue calmando.

Todos dejaron de lado la incomodidad y consiguieron llegar a un punto agradable. Clint y Nat volvieron a ser como uña y mugre. Wanda y Visión retomaron su relación en donde se habían quedado antes de los acuerdos. Incluso Sam y Rhodey llegaron a formar una camaradería estable. Y Tony, bueno, para él fue el doble o triple de difícil volver a estar en términos buenos con el equipo.

Pero al final lo logró, volvió a echarse a todos a la bolsa, volvió a actuar como el viejo Tony, sonriendo y bromeando con todos. Con todos menos con Steve.

Tony incluso le pidió disculpas —bueno, unas palabras llenas de sarcasmo y fingido desinterés, que es lo máximo que puedes conseguir de Tony Stark como disculpas— a Bucky por haber tratado de asesinarlo, pues una vez que la furia y el dolor disminuyeron —claro que esto nunca lo admitiría—, por fin había hecho caso a su razón, que le decía que un hombre con el cerebro lavado, no era consciente de sus actos. Pero Bucky le dijo que no tenía nada que disculparle, que lo entendía y que, de haber estado en su lugar, habría actuado igual.

Steve, ilusamente, había pensado que después de esa extraña charla entre Bucky y Tony, éste último lo iría a buscar y por fin hablarían, después de más de cuatro meses de haber empezado a vivir juntos nuevamente. Pero Tony nunca lo fue a buscar, nunca se le acercaba, lo evitaba de manera nada disimulada y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada si no era estrictamente necesario.

Y eso le dolía y le enfadaba, mucho. Sobre todo, cuando lo veía actuar de manera cercana y amistosa con todos y a él siempre lo dejaba de lado, al punto de casi ignorarlo.

Por eso se había enfadado mucho en la sala del Guantelete. La furia, la decepción y ese ardor en el pecho se acumularon y se intensificaron a medida que la conversación continuaba, llegando hasta el punto de ser desagradable con él, enviándole comentarios mordaces y que sabía, serían dolorosos para Tony.

No pensaba claramente, lo único que rondaba su mente en esos momentos era hacer sentir a Tony del mismo modo que él se había estado sintiendo desde mucho tiempo antes.

Sí, lo sabía, eso había sido mezquino, cruel y egoísta. Bien hecho Rogers, la has jodido más de lo que ya estaba.

Aún enfadado, pero sin los instintos homicidas que parecieron invadirle momentos antes, comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedió con Tony.

—Tony no me hizo caso cuando le pedí que se alejara del guante, al contrario, se acercó más a él para demostrarme que era seguro, como se lo había dicho _Stephen_ —escupió el nombre del hechicero—. Cuando lo hizo, un portal se abrió y lo absorbió. No alcancé a detenerlo. Cuando estuve a punto de tomar su mano, desapareció.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, tratando de averiguar cómo pasó eso y alguna forma de revertirlo.

Stephen Strange cerró sus ojos y se talló las sienes con fuerza. Los demás identificaron un poco de fastidio en su expresión.

—¿Lo molestaste? —preguntó el doctor, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —respondió a la defensiva el capitán.

—Mucho —abrió sus ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro—. Tony tiende a olvidar cosas importantes como las advertencias cuando está enojado.

Steve apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras de Strange, provocándole un ardor inaguantable en el pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a hablar de Tony como si lo conociera?

«Probablemente así es —escuchó su propia voz susurrarle en su mente—. Llevabas más de tres años separado de Tony. En ese tiempo ese hombre pudo conocer a Tony mucho más de lo que tú lo hiciste».

Apretó los puños ante las palabras en su mente, sin tratar de defenderse o excusarse, pues sabía que toda la culpa por esa larga separación era completamente suya, además por la pérdida de confianza y de la extraña amistad que habían desarrollado.

—¿Viernes? —llamó el hechicero a la IA.

—¿Sí, Doctor Strange? —respondió al instante, y a pesar de que es una máquina la que estaba hablando, Steve pudo sentir algo de familiaridad en la manera en que la IA le hablaba al Doctor.

O tal vez era ese extraño enojo y el ardor en su pecho lo que lo hacía imaginar cosas.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que le dije a Tony sobre el Guantelete? —pidió.

La IA en lugar de repetir la conversación por sí misma, reprodujo el audio del momento.

 _—¿Stephen? —_ se escuchó la voz de Tony llamar al doctor.

— _¿Qué sucede, Tony?_

 _—¿Crees que sería posible acercarme al guante de ése sujeto?_

 _—¿Para qué?_

 _—Sólo quiero observarlo—_ respondió en tono inocente. El doctor tardó unos segundos en responder.

 _—Quieres encontrar una manera de recuperar le joya de la mente, ¿verdad?_ —su tono de voz sonaba comprensivo.

Tony soltó un hondo suspiro antes de responder:

 _—Si —_ confesó _—. Extraño a Vis —_ Tony se escuchaba triste y melancólico, como Steve nunca lo había escuchado, y su pecho se estrujó al oírlo—, _quiero saber si hay una manera de recuperarlo._

 _—La hay, estoy seguro._

Se quedaron en silencio y Steve se preguntó que estaría pasado entre ellos durante ese tiempo, acrecentando el ardor en su pecho que había logrado calmar un poco.

— _Está bien. Puedes acercarte, pero no tocarlo, ¿entendiste, Tony?_

Se escucharon pasos en el audio y un choque de cuerpos que le provocaron un escalofrío a Steve.

—Hasta ahí, Viernes, gracias —ordenó Strange.

—De nada Doctor.

—¿Escuchaste? —se dirigió a Steve que todavía estaba un poco descolocado por la última parte de la grabación— Yo le dije a Tony que podía acercarse, pero parece que lo enfadaste tanto que olvidó mi advertencia —le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

Steve se la respondió de igual manera.

—Ahora, Viernes, ¿podrías reproducir el vídeo de la desaparición de Tony?

—Por supuesto —respondió la IA antes de desplegar una pantalla en la sala y reproducir la escena de Tony y Steve en la sala del Guantelete.

Todos, guardando silencio, observaron a Steve entrar a la sala, advirtiéndole a Tony que no se acercara al guante —o eso supusieron con ese «Ni se te ocurra»—. Observaron como el ambiente entre ellos se tensaba a medida que cada uno hablaba.

Cuando escucharon la acusación de Steve sobre lo sucedido con la gema del cetro de Loki algunos soltaron un sonido estrangulado por la sorpresa, otros de consternación. Natasha a su lado, se giró para reprenderle con la mirada.

Steve incluso podía sentir algunas otras miradas fijas en su persona, pero no quiso girarse para saber quién se las dirigía ni el sentimiento que cargaban en ellas, pues, mirándolo desde afuera, pudo darse cuenta de había actuado como un verdadero imbécil, y ahora, la desaparición de Tony se había cargado a la culpa que ya sentía desde años atrás.

Después de que el video mostrara la aparición del portal y cómo éste succionaba a Tony, Viernes terminó la reproducción. Todos permanecieron en silencio, procesando todo lo que habían observado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde haya ido a parar? —preguntó Fury después de unos minutos, hablando por primera vez desde que el Capitán entrara a la sala, llevando la atención de todos hacia él.

Steve se giró a ver al Director y pudo ver que se dirigía al hechicero. Strange negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

—No lo sé, pero lo que puedo suponer —empezó Strange—, es que Tony ha dado un salto, si ha sido en el espacio, tiempo o universo, no sabría decir. Así que, primeramente, tengo que localizar a Tony, y eso me va a llevar un tiempo. Después, habrá que encontrar una manera de llegar ahí y luego regresar.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó Romanoff.

—Por el momento, no. Ya veremos cuando sepa dónde está.

Steve observó al hechicero marcharse, con las manos apretadas y con un agudo dolor en el pecho.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—No puede ser cierto —escuchó una voz familiar cerca de él.

—Lo es —respondió otra voz, también familiar, cerca de la primera.

Sentía su cuerpo completamente dolorido. Los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, incluso los dedos le dolían al intentar moverlos. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho enojar a Hulk y este le hubiera dado una buena golpiza, sin su armadura.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —volvió a hablar la primera persona.

—No lo sabemos —habló el segundo, que ahora que tenía la mente un poco más despejada, juraría que era Bruce.

—¿Ya hiciste todos los exámenes posibles? —y ése era Fury.

«Oh, genial. El maldito pirata ya está aquí para darme la regañada del siglo por haberme acercado a ese estúpido guante» se dijo con mal humor.

—Sí —respondió el científico—. Los exámenes de ADN dieron positivo, ignorando cierto cromosoma, por supuesto. Los de huellas dactilares son compatibles al cien por ciento. Los únicos que no correspondían fueron los dentales, pero es comprensible, pues la forma de su mandíbula no es igual.

Fury soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿es seguro?

—Si no fuera por las huellas dactilares, hubiera jurado que es su hermano gemelo perdido —respondió Bruce en ese tono nervioso que tanto le encantaba a Tony—, pero eso, y el reactor en su pecho me hace dudar. Si no es un clon, obviamente modificado, entonces... —Bruce se detuvo al ver que Tony estaba despierto.

Tony maldijo en su mente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había abierto sus ojos. Se aclaró un poco la garganta pues la sentía muy seca.

Bruce se acercó hasta él, le pasó un vaso de agua, que Tony se apresuró a beber, y se dispuso a hacerle otra revisión.

—Estoy bien, Bruce —soltó con voz ronca, tratando de que el científico lo soltara—. Solo siento como si el otro tú me hubiera pasado por encima —dijo tratando de hacer un chiste.

Pero Bruce se apartó y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me conoces? —preguntó lentamente.

Tony frunció el ceño y lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Por supuesto que te conozco. Somos amigos, compañeros, de armas y de laboratorio —respondió mientras se incorporaba, con mucho esfuerzo, hasta quedar sentado sobre la camilla.

Bruce siguió mirándole cautelosamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bruce, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

—Sólo responde.

Tony bufó antes de responder:

—Tony Stark —su amigo debía estar revisándolo, asegurándose de que no se hubiera vuelto idiota por haber tocado aquella cosa. Bruce entrecerró más los ojos.

—¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres?

—Howard y María Stark —respondió girando los ojos y con tono aburrido.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No. Que yo sepa.

—¿Y pareja?

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que después de Pepper no he tenido a nadie —respondió algo fastidiado, pues Bruce siempre era el que trataba de ponerle nombres a sus sentimientos, incluso antes de que él mismo los hubiera notado.

Bruce intercambió una mirada con Fury antes de volver a verlo a él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de llegar aquí?

Tony frunció el ceño ante la manera de su amigo de formular la pregunta, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Estaba en la sala donde colocaron el estúpido guante de ese hombre pasa, Rogers me hizo enojar —Bruce volvió a mirar a Fury, pero una mirada muy corta, de menos de un segundo–, y me acerqué más de lo debido —dijo con algo que en Tony Stark se calificaría como vergüenza.

Bruce lo miró fijamente y Tony bufó.

—Está bien, me acerqué deliberadamente, y... lo... toqué...

—¿Después?

Tony se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

—Me desmayé.

Bruce volvió a mirar a Fury y Tony siguió su mirada hasta posarse en el hombre de color que lo miraba fijamente, de una manera calculadora.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación —que ahora que lo notaba era una en el complejo de los Nuevos Vengadores, no es que fuera una sorpresa, pues ahí estaba antes de caer desmayado, solo que era un poco extraña, con un diseño ligeramente diferente al que él había hecho— se abrió para dar paso al Capitán América.

—¿Me llamó, director Fury? —preguntó, dirigiéndole una cortísima mirada a Tony, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño pues Tony recordaba haberse desmayado frente a él, un poco de preocupación por su compañero no hubiera estado fuera de lugar, y tal vez hubiera ayudado a que Tony recuperara algo de la confianza que antes había puesto en él.

—Sí, hay algo que tenemos que discutir sobre este hombre —le dijo señalando a Tony con un gesto de su mano, fastidiando un poco a Tony.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Fury? —el hombre se giró a verlo— ¿Tenías que llamar al Capi-paleta para darme un sermón entre los dos? —no había querido usar el mote con el que le llamaba antes, pero no había podido evitarlo, se había sentido muy fastidiado al haber escuchado al pirata decir que tenían que hablar de él.

Los otros dos hombres lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. El Capitán se veía enojado mientras que Fury lo seguía viendo de esa manera calculadora.

—Disculpe, señor —habló el rubio capitán—, pero yo no tengo por qué darle un sermón —Tony frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando las siguientes palabras de Steve le hicieron tragarse las suyas—. Ni siquiera lo conozco, así que le agradecería que no me llame como si lo hiciera.

Tony sintió que el aire le faltaba y su pecho se estrujaba. Pero se obligó a actuar normal y frunció el ceño en dirección a Steve.

—¿Qué dices anciano? —soltó enfadado, tratando de levantarse, pero siendo detenido al instante por Bruce— ¿Que no me conoces? Después de todo lo que me has hecho, ¿vas a fingir demencia? ¿Eh?

Ya estaba muy enojado. Logró ponerse de pie y Nick se tuvo que unir a Bruce para detenerlo. El capitán le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia antes de responderle.

—Ya se lo dije y se lo vuelvo a decir: No me llame así. No habrá una tercera vez.

—Oh, ¿el Alzheimer te ha hecho efecto, pero tu sentido del oído sigue tan perfecto como siempre? Pues déjame aprovecharlo: —soltó y elevó la voz para decir la siguiente palabra, remarcando cada sílaba— AN-CIA-NO.

Steve Rogers se adelantó dando un par de zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaba Tony, tomarlo de la camisa y levantar el puño para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que Tony abriera mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que el soldado realmente lo golpearía. Pero, por fortuna, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo a todos, haciéndolos girarse para ver al nuevo visitante.

—Fury —dijo sin ninguna muestra de respeto— ¿Me llamaste? —al decir esto último dirigió su mirada a Steve, que aún mantenía sujeto de la camisa a Tony y frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que el rubio había estado a punto de golpear a Tony, a quien le dirigió su mirada, sorprendiéndose al haber notado algo en su rostro.

Tony también se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona frente a ellos cuatro. Era una mujer, alta; delgada, aunque no mucho; tenía buenas curvas y suficiente carne en los lugares correctos; cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, de color castaño oscuro; vestía de manera elegante, con una falda de tubo hasta por encima de las rodillas y un saco que se ajustaba a su cintura, ambos en color negro; zapatos de tacón de aguja y medias transparentes.

Sí, era hermosísima, y Tony no hubiera perdido mucho tiempo en tratar de conquistarla nada más verla. Pero había algo que lo retenía, y eran esos malditos ojos color chocolate y esa sensual boca con el labio inferior más lleno que el superior, porque esos rasgos no eran otros más que los de María, su madre. Los mismos que él había heredado.

—¿Quién eres? —peguntó ella. Se veía tan sorprendida como él se sentía.

—Tony —quiso decir, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, se la aclaró—. Tony —repitió con claridad y especificó: —. Anthony Edward Stark.

De manera ausente, pudo sentir al Capitán soltándole como si lo hubiera quemado, pero Tony no le hizo caso, su atención seguía en la mujer que abrió mucho los ojos ante su respuesta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó él.

Ella recompuso el rostro y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—Tasha —respondió, pero un segundo después también especificó: —. Natasha Elizabeth Stark.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará…_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

 **Primeramente, muchas gracias por sus reviews** ** _unmei100_** **y** ** _anónimo_** **, espero que éste capítulo también les haya gustado.**

 **Bien, ahora ya saben que el Crossover es con la Tierra 3490 —sí, esa tierra donde el Stony es Canon—. Nuevamente, no sé si el Guantelete pueda hacer viajes a través de los Universos, no lo he leído ni en internet, ni en algún cómic. Si alguien tiene el dato y me lo quisiera compartir, se lo agradecería mucho y lo amaría por la eternidad.**

 **De todas formas, mis razones del viaje no son nada más porque sí. Hay una explicación medianamente razonable, y la revelaré en alguno de los próximos capítulos.**

 **No creo tener que aclarar datos en este capítulo más que el hecho de que Tony aún usa el reactor en su pecho, y éste sí es nada más porque sí xD, ok no, pero es que me gusta más Tony con su reactor, por lo que decidí dejárselo.**

 **Ya saben, para cualquier duda, comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas o simplemente darme alientos, déjenme un review o mándenme un MP, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Ok, pues me despido por el momento. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 01/01/2017**


	3. Dándose cuenta

**.**

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 1

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Dándose cuenta_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Tony sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, pero él mantenía la suya en la mujer que estaba a sólo unos pasos enfrente suyo, la cual le mantenía la mirada y lo analizaba de pies a cabeza.

De pronto, no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se apoyó en el hombro de Bruce, quien seguía a su lado, y con su mano libre se sostuvo el estómago que empezaba a dolerle.

—Oh, Brucie-boo, esto ha sido lo más ingenioso que se te pudo haber ocurrido —trató de erguirse por completo, pero los ataques de risa aún lo hacían doblarse un poco, y debido a eso no pudo ver la mirada desconcertada de los demás.

Un par de minutos después, por fin pudo controlar las risitas. Se irguió por completo mientras se limpiaba una que otra lágrima que se le había salido por la risa y se acercó hasta la mujer. Pudo ver movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y por el borrón azul, supo que había sido el Capitán América, pero Tony no le hizo caso, si el idiota quería pretender que no lo conocía, él también podía jugar ese juego.

Pero, al parecer, alguien lo había detenido, pues en ningún momento llegó hasta ellos.

—Wow, esto les ha quedado fantástico —dijo mientras rodeaba a la mujer, quien no parecía inmutarse ante su presencia y acercamiento—. Casi me lo trago. ¿Qué fue lo que usaron? ¿Una de esas máscaras de espía de Romanoff? ¿o eres tú, Loki, haciendo de las tuyas otra vez?

Volvió a estar frente a frente a la mujer, quien formó con sus rojos labios una sonrisa burlona muy parecida a la suya, y Tony al darse cuenta de ello, borró la que tenía y lo hizo fijar aún más su mirada.

—No soy falsa, si eso es lo que estás pensando. En todo caso, yo debería ser la que desconfiara —su sonrisa se esfumó y su rostro se volvió serio—. ¿Quién eres, realmente?

Tony no dijo nada. Se quedaron ahí, de pie, sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose fijamente, con expresiones y posturas similares.

—Apareció en una de las salas del complejo —dijo alguien más, haciendo que los dos castaños rompieran la mirada y voltearan a ver a Bruce, que era quien había hablado.

—Explícate —dijo el Capitán.

—Creo que es mejor si lo ven. Jarvis, reproduce el video de la sala dieciséis de esta mañana.

Tony estuvo a punto de corregir a Bruce, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la voz de su anterior IA.

—Enseguida, doctor Banner.

Tony sintió que el piso se movía al escuchar la voz de Jarvis, su Jarvis, después de años de no hacerlo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su corazón se aceleró. Su cuerpo se llenó de expectación. Sentía como si estuviera por ver a aquel que había sido el amor de su vida.

Ante éste último pensamiento el recuerdo de haber pasado por lo mismo unos meses atrás llegó a su mente, pero, así como llegó, Tony lo dejó ir. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía algo más importante frente a él estos momentos.

—¿J-Jarvis? —preguntó Tony, con la garganta apretada y los ojos ardiendo.

Hubo un segundo de duda y después:

—¿Sí, señor Stark? —respondió la IA.

Oh, Tony pudo haberse echado en el suelo y llorar como un bebé. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a su ex mayordomo virtual hasta que lo había vuelto a escuchar. Antes había tenido a Visión, quien recordaba algo de su tiempo como J.A.R.V.I.S. y además tenía su misma voz. Pero no era lo mismo, tener a su Jarvis presente era reconfortante.

Pero Tony se obligó a mantener la calma. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y obligó a las lágrimas a retraerse. Regresó la mirada a los otros y pudo ver en sus expresiones, que se habían dado cuenta de sus cambios emocionales en ese par de minutos. Volvió a erguirse, sin dar muestras de aquello que había pasado en su interior, y fijó su mirada en Bruce.

—¿Cómo es que Jarvis está de nuevo activo en el complejo?

Bruce arqueó una ceja antes de responder:

—Siempre lo ha estado.

Tony negó con la cabeza, empezando a desesperarse. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—No. ¿Qué ha pasado con V.I.E.R.N.E.S.?

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, menos la mujer que decía llamarse Natasha Stark, quien fijó su mirada en él de manera calculadora. Nadie respondió.

—Maldición. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Jarvis —volvió a hablar Bruce—. El video.

Jarvis no se molestó en contestar, simplemente comenzó a reproducir el video en una pantalla que Tony no se dio cuenta cuando se desplegó. En ella se veía una sala diferente del complejo, similar a la que había estado antes de desmayarse, aunque ésta era utilizada como laboratorio y el Capitán no se veía por ningún lado.

Podía ver equipo de investigación sobre las mesas de trabajo, refrigeradores especiales para el almacenamiento y organización de muestras perecederas. Vasos de precipitado y microscopios. Todo estaba muy quieto. No había nadie en el lugar.

De pronto, un portal extraño y multicolor se presentó en medio de la sala. No era como los de Stephen, que parecían conectar dos lugares por medio de una puerta. Tampoco como el puente arcoíris de Thor. Parecía más un cuadro de Picasso combinado con Van Gogh, no se distinguía nada, los colores y formas se movían de forma desigual.

El portal pereció brillar por un segundo y después, una figura salió de él. Era una persona, cayó de costado, casi en posición fetal, sus brazos estaban en una posición que, en la perspectiva de la cámara, era imposible verle el rostro.

Pero para Tony no fue muy difícil reconocerse. Lo supo en el instante en que se había visto aparecer y la ropa sólo había sido una confirmación.

Unos minutos después, el video mostró a Bruce entrando al lugar, llamando por ayuda. Una camilla llegó y en ella lo sacaron de la sala.

El video terminó, dejando la pantalla en negro y Tony empezó a ser consciente de su situación.

Estaba en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña. No importaba que las personas frente a él fueran idénticos a sus amigos o compañeros. Esos que tenía enfrente no eran sus amigos.

Su corazón ya estaba acelerado, al igual que su respiración. Miedo empezó a trepar por su garganta desde su estómago y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—¿D-dónde estoy? —no quería sonar intimidado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los otros no respondieron.

Su respiración acelerada comenzó a ser errática, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y Tony estuvo seguro de que uno de sus ataques de ansiedad estaba empezando.

—Mierda —masculló, con paso tambaleante y sin despegar la mirada de los demás, Tony empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, la cual no se abrió cuando llegó a ella—. J-Jarvis, la puerta.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo dejarlo salir —se disculpó la IA y Tony creyó escuchar verdadera preocupación impresa en su voz.

Tony gruñó y no pudiendo retrasarlo más, el ataque llegó a su punto más fuerte. Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, oprimiéndose el pecho y tratando de regular su respiración.

El dolor le oprimía el corazón y la garganta, su pulso acelerado llegó hasta sus orejas con fuerza, calentándolas y obstruyendo cualquier sonido que pudiera entrar a su oído. Su frente empezó a perlarse por las gotitas de sudor frío que empezó a transpirar y sus ojos se nublaron impidiendo que pudiera ver el resto de la sala, por lo que cerró los ojos y se recargó más en la puerta.

Algunos segundos más tarde, sintió una delicada mano sobre su frente. Quiso alejarse por un instante, pero por alguna razón el gesto le pareció reconfortante. Se inclinó más hacia ella para obtener más de esa caricia, pero lo que obtuvo fueron un par de brazos rodeándolo y atrayéndolo a un pecho femenino, mientras una mano le acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca y la otra recorría su espalda de arriba abajo.

—Shhh… tranquilo —dijo en un tono tranquilo, tratando de calmarlo, lo cual, para su sorpresa, estaba funcionando.

La voz de Natasha Stark era muy suave y reconfortante. Tenerla ahí, rodeándolo en un abrazo y susurrándole palabras de consuelo sobre su oído, le hizo recordar a su madre cuando, en su infancia, lo calmaba después de tener una pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos, su respiración y su pulso ya eran normales, sus nervios ya estaban controlados y su mente despejada. Gracias a eso, pudo notar que el pecho de Natasha no era suave en todas partes, y un zumbido familiar estaba presente en él.

Se separó de ella, fijando su mirada en su rostro, luego regresándola a su pecho. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el lugar que sintió duro, justo sobre de su corazón, y se sorprendió al sentir la misma dureza y frialdad que la de aquel objeto que mantiene los fragmentos de metralla lejos de su corazón.

—¿Qué crees que estás…? —empezó alguien detrás de ellos, pero Tony no le hizo caso. Había reconocido la voz al instante, por eso no le había importado interrumpirle.

—Tienes un Reactor Arc —sentenció. No había sido una pregunta.

Natasha abrió mucho los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo también tengo uno —se llevó las manos al final de su sudadera y la levantó con todo y playera, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo y, como había dicho, el reactor sobre su pecho.

Natasha, con la boca ligeramente abierta, llevó una de sus manos al aparato y lo tocó con sus dedos.

—Wow, es casi igual al mío —quitó su mano del reactor de Tony y procedió a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa, hasta que su propio reactor estuvo a la vista.

Era cierto lo que decía, era casi igual, sólo que tenía un diseño ligeramente diferente, un poco más delicado.

«Más femenino» declaró Tony en su mente.

—Y, al parecer, también tenías un Jarvis —dijo Natasha con una mirada observadora sobre Tony—, y tienes a Viernes.

Tony le devolvió la mirada, analizando las palabras de la castaña y dándose cuenta de las coincidencias o similitudes que tenían. ¿No era posible…? ¿O sí?

—Cuando tenía cuatro años armé mi primera tabla de circuitos —dijo Tony, entendiendo su punto. Natasha sonrió.

—A los siete armé mi primer motor —Tony también sonrió al escucharla.

—A los quince terminé la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica y Eléctrica.

—A los diecisiete me gradué con dos maestrías.

—A los veintiuno me convertí en CEO de Industrias Stark.

—Tengo una mansión en Malibú.

—Tengo una torre en Nueva York.

La sonrisa de ambos había ido creciendo mientras más acciones se revelaban el uno al otro. Tony sentía que se relajaba cada vez más, algo que no pasaba desde años atrás.

—Fui secuestrada en Afganistán —continuó ella.

—Ahí construí el primer Reactor Arc funcional.

—Y el primer modelo del Mark.

—Y me convertí en Iron Man.

La sonrisa de Natasha se extendió al máximo.

—Y yo en Iron Woman.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—Fuiste un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo alguien desde la puerta de su habitación en el complejo de los nuevos Vengadores.

—No estoy de humor, Buck —dijo Steve desde el suelo al otro lado de su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Steve escuchó pasos acercarse a él y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su amigo sentarse en el suelo a su lado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, mirando hacia la pared frente a ellos. Steve ignoró a su amigo y continuó repitiendo en su mente la imagen de Tony siendo absorbido por el portal del Guantelete. Cuando ya casi olvidaba la presencia de su amigo a su lado, Bucky habló.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Un poco confundido por haber sido arrancado de sus pensamientos, Steve frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hablarle así a Tony —Steve apretó sus puños al escuchar a Bucky llamar tan amigablemente al genio. Sabía que no debería, pero se sentía traicionado al escucharlo llamarlo así.

Después de que Tony y Bucky habían tenido esa primera conversación después de todo lo sucedido en Siberia, tuvieron algunas otras. En una de ellas, Tony le dijo a Buck que no era como pensaba, que en realidad hasta le caía casi bien, lo que todos sabían que en idioma Stark significaba que le agradabas y podían llegar a ser amigos.

Unas cuántas conversaciones más, el genio le había dado permiso de llamarlo Tony.

Steve los había escuchado. No que estuviera espiándolos, pero iba de camino a su habitación después de haber llegado de una larga misión y tenía que cruzar la estancia principal, lugar donde ellos dos habían estado charlando.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo en tono duro, quitándole la mirada de encima y dirigiéndola de nuevo a la pared.

Escuchó a Bucky suspirar y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio recargarse más en el costado de la cama.

—Sí lo sabes —declaró el otro—. Lo vi en tu rostro después de ver la grabación.

Steve no respondió nada, sólo apretó más los puños y giró un poco el rostro para que su amigo no pudiera verlo.

—No debiste hablarle así —sin respuesta—. De esa manera nunca conseguirás que vuelva a hablarte.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —se giró violentamente a él, no pudiendo soportar más lo que le quemaba por dentro—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas. ¿Crees que ahora que eres su amigo puedes comprender nuestra situación?

—No, no lo hago, pero puedo decirte que la manera en la que tratas de acercarte no es la correcta —se irguió lo mejor que pudo, sentado en el suelo como estaba y continuó—. No estás pensando en él, no lo estás comprendiendo. Simplemente piensas en ti, en la necesidad que sientes por estar con él.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de él? ¿Cómo puedes creer que lo comprendes con sólo unos cuantos meses de amistad? —escupió.

Bucky lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, después exhaló y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Nunca fuiste muy bueno para ver a la gente más allá de lo que ellos te muestran, Steve, pero creí que con él sería diferente —dijo en tono suave, aunque con un poco de decepción.

Steve no dijo nada, así que Bucky continuó.

—No sé si decirte esto te haga bien o mal por cómo están las cosas, pero lo haré, pues por lo que veo, nunca te darás cuenta tú mismo.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, aún sin decir nada, esperando a que su amigo siguiera hablando.

—Tony está herido —dijo en tono firme—. Y está asustado. Puedo ver lo que piensas Steve, tú crees que todas las cosas han vuelto a lo que eran antes a excepción de lo tuyo con Tony, pero te equivocas. El que Tony haya vuelto a hablar con el resto de su equipo no hace que todo haya sido olvidado. Perdonado tal vez, pero no olvidado.

Bucky aguardó un momento, ordenando las cosas que estaba por decir, las que había estado observando desde el momento en que llegaron al complejo para volver a reunir a los vengadores.

—Tony tiene miedo de volver a confiar —miró fijamente a Steve—. Puedo verlo cada vez que habla con cualquiera que haya estado de tu lado, incluso conmigo. En todas esas ocasiones su mirada refleja precaución y no se entrega por completo. Debe pensar que, si ya lo abandonaron una vez, lo volverán a hacer y simplemente está siendo cauteloso para evitar un segundo golpe igual de doloroso.

—Si lo que dices es cierto —empezó Steve, todavía algo enfadado—, ¿por qué no se acerca a mí? ¿Por qué sólo yo soy el receptor de su indiferencia?

—Porque tú fuiste el que lo lastimó más.

Steve apretó los puños, sintiendo ahora su frustración reemplazar a su enfado.

—Por lo que sé, Tony ha estado perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez poseyó —suspiró pesadamente—. Me temo que el primer golpe se lo di yo, quitándole a sus padres.

Steve iba a decir algo, pero Bucky lo calló.

—Después de ahí, todo en su vida había ido en picada, perdiendo una cosa tras otra. Su segundo padre, Edwin Jarvis. El hombre que una vez consideró parte de su familia en realidad era un hipócrita que trató de asesinarlo. La mujer que amó, dejó de compartir el sentimiento. Su nueva familia se fragmentó y el hombre que consideró uno de sus dos mejores amigos le ocultó la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres.

—Lo hice para protegerte —dijo tratando de excusarse.

—No, Steve, ya hablamos de esto, incluso se lo escribiste a Tony en esa tonta carta. No lo hiciste para protegerme, ni para proteger a Tony. Lo hiciste para protegerte a ti y a lo que tenías con él, destruyendo todo al instante.

Steve se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estirando sus rubios cabellos con frustración.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Estaba tan asustado de perder su amistad. Mientras tú no estabas, Tony había sido quien logró calmar mi interior, de hacerme aceptar mi pasado y el hecho de que ahora estaba aquí, en este mundo que era tan extraño para mí. Él me hizo sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Él me dio un hogar.

Un sollozo se escuchó en la habitación, y las siguientes palabras de Steve salieron entrecortadas.

—Un hogar que yo destruí. Él probablemente había sentido lo mismo que yo. Tenía una nueva familia. La teníamos, juntos, y yo lo abandoné. No había sabido apreciar lo que tenía. No me había dado cuenta de ello.

Steve permaneció en silencio, aún con las manos sobre su rostro, sorbiendo su nariz unas cuantas veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Había días en los que no me sentía completo del todo. Extrañaba las tardes que pasábamos juntos en Brooklyn antes de la guerra. Los paseos tranquilos por Central Park. Había días en los que deseaba que todo esto fuera un sueño, y que en algún momento despertara en mi cama en mi viejo departamento en los años cuarenta.

Bucky permaneció en silencio, dejando que su amigo expulsara todo lo que tenía atrapado dentro.

—Cuando supe que estabas vivo creí que eras lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo —después de soltar esas palabras pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a Bucky con una expresión asustada y lágrimas en sus ojos—. No me malentiendas, estaba feliz de saber que estabas con vida y mi primera preocupación fue liberarte de Hydra, pero después de la pelea en el cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. pensé que contigo de nuevo a mi lado y con Tony del otro, por fin podría desligarme de todo lo que tenía antes de ser congelado en el Ártico y vivir plenamente aquí.

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

—No Steve, no era a mí lo que necesitabas para sentirte completo. Eso ya lo tenías frente a ti, pero no te diste cuenta —lo miró fijamente—, y sigues sin darte cuenta.

Steve lo miró confundido, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de entender las palabras de su amigo.

—Pero, al parecer, había algo dentro de ti que lo sabía, por eso le ocultaste la verdad a Tony, por eso tenías ese miedo de perderlo —Steve frunció aún más su ceño—. No sólo tenías miedo de perder su amistad, Steve, tenías miedo de perderlo a él.

—¿No es eso lo mismo? —preguntó confundido y Bucky soltó una risita.

—No, Steve, date cuenta de una vez, por favor —el rostro de Bucky se veía más relajado y la sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios—. Ese miedo que sentías de perderlo, ese dolor que sentiste cuando lo hiciste, esa emoción que sentías cuando estábamos en el Quinjet de vuelta a América desde Wakanda, la tristeza que te embargaba cuando Tony no te hablaba o la frustración cuando te ignoraba.

Steve empezó a analizar las palabras de Bucky, aún con el ceño fruncido y mirando a un punto invisible en el suelo.

—La furia que sientes cuando se acerca a Stephen, y los celos que te nublan el juicio cuando lo besa o lo abraza.

Ante estas últimas sentencias hicieron que abriera mucho los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que eran verdad, ése cúmulo de sentimientos que se plantaba en su estómago y pecho cuando veía a Tony junto al hechicero eran celos. Volvió dirigir su mirada a su amigo, quien le veía con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no era de burla, era una comprensiva y complacida.

—Estás enamorado de Tony, Steve —sentenció Bucky y para gran sorpresa de Steve, un peso que no sabía que cargaba se liberó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir más ligero y más a gusto consigo mismo.

«Amo a Tony —pensó y al instante un calor lo llenó por completo—. Lo amo —repitió y su corazón brincó con gusto».

—Lo amo —declaró en voz alta y la realidad le golpeó de frente.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará…_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

 **Gracias Accountkiller9876, mari. chan. 906 e Invitado, por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, y a todos los que agregaron esta historia a Favs y Follows.**

 **Me ha quedado algo extraño. Creo.  
Es decir, es lo que tenía planeado, pero, aun así, siento que está algo extraño.**

 **En fin, ya que está escrito y no sabía que era lo que sentía incorrecto, además de que ya había pasado más de un mes, decidí que no podía retrasarlo más. He estado algo ocupada con la casa y el trabajo, además de que mi bebé se enfermó y estuvo a punto de ser operado :'c pero ya ha pasado todo.**

 **El capítulo no tiene más que un par de revisiones, por lo que, si encontraron horrores de ortografía, me disculpo desde el fondo de mi alma xD (tengo algo con la ortografía, si veo una palabra mal escrita la ansiedad me desborda).**

 **Voy a decir esto en caso de que haya malentendidos: No habrá Bashing a Steve, tampoco habrá un CualquieraxTony, ni nadie que se entrometa en su relación, al menos no alguien con intereses románticos. Lo aclaro porque ya me lo preguntaron un par de veces.**

 **Si tienen dudas, comentarios o críticas constructivas, me gustaría saberlas, pueden dejarlas en un review o mandarme un PM. Sinceramente me gustaría saber sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, especialmente por la conversación entre Steve y Bucky.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 15/02/2017**


	4. ¿Por qué aquí?

.

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 3

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _¿Por qué aquí?_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—Así que, ¿estuvieron en una guerra intergaláctica contra un sujeto llamado Thanos?

—Sip.

—¿Y ganaron?

—Ajá.

—¿Y le quitaron su guante mágico?

—Seeeep.

—¿Y tú lo tocaste, te desmayaste y despertaste aquí?

—Y… sí.

Todos los presentes permanecieron callados, mirándolo fijamente mientras comía una dona. Estaba hambriento, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero después de esa plática con Tasha en donde sus nervios y ansiedad desaparecieron, su cuerpo empezó a exigir comida.

Una rápida mano se metió entre su comida y le robó una de las donas de la caja frente a él.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, girándose a la derecha para ver a Natasha morder la dona glaseada que le había robado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la boca llena— Eran mías, lo menos que puedes hacer, es darme una.

Tony hizo una mueca que más parecía un puchero, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo y le daba otra mordida a su propia dona. Sintió una mirada fija en él y levantó la suya para buscarla. Se encontró con varias, sino es que todas fijas en él, pero supo perfectamente cuál fue la que había sentido, pues la más pesada de todas era la de Steve Rogers, sentado frente a él.

Tony frunció el ceño e ignoró por completo al rubio. Sabía que ese de ahí no era el mismo Capitán América que él había conocido, pero eran tan parecidos —por no decir iguales—, que Tony no podía evitar darle el mismo trato que le había estado dando al de su mundo.

—¿Acaso no sabes que no debes tocar objetos mágicos de otros mundos? —le preguntó Bruce con ironía.

Tony volvió a hacer una mueca y tragó la comida en su boca antes de volver a hablar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero me hicieron enojar.

Bruce y Fury lo miraron confundidos, pero Natasha exclamó:

—Oh, no.

Tony la miró, maravillado todavía por tener a alguien a su lado que lo comprendiera tan bien, y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que sus sospechas eran correctas, pero una suave risita frente a él atrajo su atención de inmediato.

Steve Rogers se estaba riendo suavemente, pero antes incluso de que su ceño se frunciera por completo, pudo darse cuenta de que era una risa suave, sin malicia y completamente adorable, que transmitía pura y sana diversión, como si estuviera recordando algún suceso especial para él. Y lo supo, ese capitán también sabía lo que sucedía cuando lo hacían enojar.

Tony desvió su mirada del capitán, tomó otra dona y la mordió, sintiendo su corazón extrañamente agitado. Cuando continuó, siguió hablando a pesar de tener la boca llena.

—Sí, bueno, ¿de casualidad no tienen por aquí un Guantelete del Infinito que pueda usar para volver a casa?

—¿Guantelete del Infinito? —preguntó Fury.

—Sí, así se llama —le dio otra mordida a su dona antes de seguir hablando—. Es un guante dorado, con seis ranuras para colocar las seis Gemas del Infinito.

—¿Gemas del Infinito? —esta vez preguntó el Capitán.

Tony se detuvo antes de dar otra mordida a una dona y paseó su mirada por los presentes. Se veían confundidos, como si nunca hubieran escuchado ése término.

—¿No tienen a un Thor aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, dejó su dona de nuevo en la caja y esperó por la respuesta.

—Sí —le respondió Natasha y Tony fijó su mirada en ella—. Pero no hemos escuchado de las Gemas del Infinito, al menos, no hasta ahora.

Tony frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Y Stephen?

—¿Quién? —preguntó el Capitán.

Tony no lo ignoró, necesitaba respuestas, por lo que volvió a preguntar:

—Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange, el Hechicero Supremo o como sea que le llamen aquí.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿No hay un Doctor Strange aquí? —los miró a todos, esperando una respuesta.

Natasha fue la que le contestó.

—No, Tony. No conocemos a ningún Doctor Strange.

Tony frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a las múltiples incógnitas que se le presentaban en la mente. Finalmente, decidió expresarlas, se giró en la silla lo más pudo para poder estar de frente a Natasha. Sus preguntas las haría directamente a ella.

—Ok, cariño, necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas.

Natasha frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. La miró fijamente por unos segundos, notando algo que parecía haber pasado por alto por todo lo que había pasado.

—¿En qué año naciste? —Natasha se veía muy joven para tener cuarenta y nueve años.

—1983 —respondió confundida.

—Ok, eso es diferente —la pudo ver fruncir el ceño y se apresuró a responder—. Yo nací en 1970.

Comprensión se reflejó en el rostro de la castaña y aguardó por otra pregunta.

—¿En qué año fuiste secuestrada?

—En el 2008.

—Ok, eso sí es igual. ¿Hubo un ataque alienígena liderado por Loki, el hermano de Thor? —Natasha asintió y Tony continuó— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace casi tres años.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero sólo le tomó un par de segundos entenderlo.

—¿Qué año es este? —preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta no sería 2019.

—Estamos en abril del 2015.

Tony se levantó de un salto de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando y analizando la situación.

El Guantelete lo había llevado a un mundo paralelo al suyo, y no sólo eso, sino que lo había llevado cinco años en el pasado en ese mundo, pero, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿qué fue lo que había hecho para que sucediera de ese modo? Aunque lo que la principal pregunta era: ¿por qué mierda lo había enviado a otro mundo donde él había nacido como una mujer? ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese mundo para hacerlo caer ahí?

—¡Stark!

Tony espabiló cuando escuchó a Fury gritar su nombre. Detuvo su vaivén y fijó la mirada en el único ojo del espía, levantando una ceja en una muda pregunta.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Tony lo pensó por un par de segundos, debatiéndose entre contarles la verdad o callárselo. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de alterar el pasado, pero, ese no era precisamente su pasado. ¿Cuánto daño podría causarle a este mundo el decirles lo que había pasado en el suyo?

Estaba a punto de responder, si iba a decir la verdad o callársela, no lo sabía en realidad, pero un portal demasiado familiar para Tony se abrió justo enfrente de las puertas francesas de la sala de juntas.

La sonrisa de Tony empezó a resplandecer incluso antes de ver a la persona que cruzó el portal y se adentró en la sala, dejando a todos pasmados al ver como un hombre vestido de manera extraña —túnica azul, botas altas y una capa roja que ondeaba como si tuviera vida propia— y se plantaba frente a ellos con una mirada seria en su rostro.

El portal desapareció al segundo en el que el recién llegado se detuvo frente a ellos, aún sin decir nada, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Ningún sonido se escuchó hasta que Tony dijo, aunque lo correcto sería decir que casi gritó:

—¡Stephen! —el hombre de capa roja se giró hacia él con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro e instintivamente levantó los brazos para recibirlo, pues Tony se había abalanzado hacia él— Oh Dios mío, no tienes la menor idea de lo que he sufrido, estaba a punto de volverme loco, no sabía qué hacer, ¿puedes creerlo? Tú sabes que yo siempre sé que hacer, pero esta vez definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, desperté en este extraño mundo, con unas copias iguales de Brucie-boo y del pirata Fury incluso del capitán Rogers —hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por un par de personas en la sala—, y me he encontrado también conmigo mismo pero en una versión femenina, demasiado sexy debo decir, pero vamos, soy yo, es obvio que seré hermoso no importa la presentación física en la que venga, pero has venido por mí ¿cierto? Has venido para llevarme a casa, ¿no es así? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

El tal Stephen tragó grueso antes de responder:

—Lo siento, pero… ¿acaso te conozco?

La gran sonrisa en los labios de Tony murió al instante, al mismo tiempo en el que sus ojos mostraban claramente la muerte de todas sus esperanzas. Stephen tragó duro y sin pensarlo realmente apretó la cintura de Tony, pues ahí se habían posado sus manos cuando lo había recibido.

—Oh no, tú no Steph —los ojos de Tony empezaron a aguarse y el pobre hechicero parecía no saber qué hacer, pero, para sorpresa de todos excepto de Tony, la capa que usaba se movió por sí sola y trató de confortarlo, frotando su espalda y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Tony sonrió con algo de nostalgia y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Stephen, quien, tomando el ejemplo de su capa, empezó a darle palmadas en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Disculpe, señor —se escuchó a Nick Fury hablar después de un momento de silencio—. ¿Podría decirnos quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

—Mi nombre es Stephen Strange —Tony lo escuchó presentarse sin dejar de palmear su espalda ni soltar su agarre en su cintura—. He venido porque he sentido la apertura de un portal extra dimensional abrirse en este lugar. Tardé un poco en ubicar el lugar exacto debido a que sólo fue por escasos segundos, pero como el protector de la tierra de amenazas fuera de este universo, tenía que venir a verificar que todo estuviera en orden y ninguna amenaza hubiera cruzado a este mundo.

—Bueno, pues un Stark definitivamente entra en la categoría de amenaza— soltó Bruce en tono de broma.

—¡Bruce! —soltaron Tony y Natasha al mismo tiempo.

Tony al ver a su amigo al rostro pudo darse cuenta que lo había dicho para aligerar el ambiente, pues por alguna extraña razón la sala se había cargado de una extraña tensión.

—¿Un Stark? —preguntó Stephen confundido, claramente obviando el tono jocoso de Bruce.

—Tony Stark —respondió esta vez Fury—, el hombre que cruzó el portal extra dimensional y que está sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

Stephen levantó las cejas, asombrado, y regresó su mirada a Tony, esta vez con sólo una ceja levantada en muda pregunta.

Tony hizo una mueca con su boca antes de responder:

—No fue mi culpa, yo solamente quería inspeccionar el guante, analizarlo, pero entonces llegó el imbécil de… —se detuvo y apretó con fuerza los labios, pero no perdió un segundo más y continuó— y me hizo enojar, y tú bien sab… no, es cierto, tú no lo sabes, el otro tú, mi Stephen, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa cuando me enfadan, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y esa otra me llevó a tocar el Guantelete del Infinito y un portal se abrió, me trajo a este lugar y fin de la historia. Ahora suéltame, que quiero comerme otra dona.

Stephen lo soltó sin parecer ni un poco incómodo y lo observó caminar un par de pasos hasta donde estaban dichas donas, en donde tomó una rápidamente antes de que Natasha le quitara la caja quejándose de que ya casi se las acababa.

Por algunos minutos nadie dijo nada, todos observando a los dos Stark haciendo un gran escándalo por unas simples donas, al grado de hacer enfadar tanto a Fury que soltó:

—¿Tienes manera de regresarlo? —preguntó al hechicero, haciendo que los morenos se detuvieran en el acto, mirando al hombre de color primero para luego dirigirla a Strange, en una coordinación perfecta.

Stephen no respondió al principio, sólo lo observó con una ceja alzada, logrando que el director se desesperara por una respuesta.

—Tengo suficiente con un Stark, ¿podría por favor hacer desaparecer al otro?

El rostro de Tony se transformó en una expresión de ultraje —aunque un poco exagerada, hay que recalcar—, al tiempo que se ponía una mano sobre el pecho de manera exageradamente ofendida.

—¿Disculpa? No soy parte de un show de magia barato en el que Stephen puede desaparecerme como si fuera una paloma cuando a usted se le antoje.

Fury se limitó a verlo inexpresivamente, por lo que Tony continuó:

—Además, si no me quieren aquí, perfectamente puedo irme a la Torre Stark.

—No me parece prudente —le respondió el director.

Tony gruñó, pero al instante replicó:

—¡Bien! Entonces me iré con Stephen.

Nick Fury abrió la boca para negarse una segunda vez —lo más probable—, pero alguien más le quitó la palabra de la boca casi gritando:

—¡No!

Toda la sala se sumió en un extraño silencio, con todos y cada uno de los presentes con la mirada en el súper soldado que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y teniendo a todos viéndolo fijamente, se sonrojó un poco al tiempo que una mirada de vergüenza se posaba en ese par de ojos azules que, por alguna extraña razón, hacían que los pulmones de Tony se negaran a absorber el oxígeno cuando se posaban en su persona, justo como pasaba en ese momento.

Tony se recuperó antes de que el rubio apartara la vista para dirigirla a Natasha, y alzó una ceja en muda pregunta antes de vocalizarla:

—Y, ¿por qué, Capitán Rogers, no puedo irme con Stephen?

Rogers cuadró los hombros y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—Porque… —le dirigió una extraña mirada a Natasha.

Tony volteó a verla y la encontró apoyando su peso en una pierna, la espalda recta, los brazos cruzados y en su rostro una expresión similar a la que él usaba cuando sabía que alguien le diría una excusa, que, obviamente, sabía de antemano que era falsa. Rogers continuó hablando en un tono ligeramente inseguro:

—Si vas a seguir en este mundo, lo mejor es mantenerte bajo nuestra supervisión y no en compañía de un extraño.

—Stephen no es un extraño —refutó Tony.

El capitán frunció el ceño y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba impregnada de esa confianza que el Capitán América siempre portaba.

—Lo es —Tony ya estaba abriendo la boca para refutar una vez más, pero el capitán repitió: —Lo es, porque, así como nosotros somos extraños para ti, a pesar de lucir igual a nuestras versiones de tu mundo, él también es una persona completamente diferente al Stephen Strange que tú conoces.

Tony apretó sus labios con fuerza, buscando rápidamente en su cabeza algo para contradecirlo, pero antes de poder siquiera considerar alguna buena excusa, Natasha dijo:

—Eso es cierto.

Tony se giró bruscamente hacia la morena para dejarle en claro que eso era una clara traición hacia sí misma —porque ellos eran una misma persona—, pero se detuvo al ver que Tasha no estaba viéndolo a él, sino a Steve Rogers, con una mirada calculadora.

Nick Fury volvió a romper el momento preguntando:

—¿Hay alguna manera de devolverlo a su mundo?

Stephen Strange al fin pudo abrir la boca para decir:

—Sí, debe de haber una.

Todos en la sala parecieron sentir como si se liberaran de un extraño peso que no sabían que cargaban, sobre todo Tony.

—Bien, señor Strange, estará en la Torre de los Vengadores hasta que la encuentre.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tony al tiempo que el Capitán decía:

—¿Disculpe?

—Bueno, es obvio que el señor Strange es el único capaz de regresar a Anthony Stark de vuelta a su mundo, por lo tanto, tiene que permanecer cerca de él, y, como usted lo acaba de aclarar, Stark tiene que permanecer vigilado por nosotros.

—No he dicho vigilado —el tono en la voz del capitán era educado, como siempre, pues le hablaba a su superior.

—Así es, pero todos sabemos que esa es la definición correcta.

Rogers solo apretó los labios en respuesta. Tony aún permanecía indignado como para hablar. Natasha seguía observando detenidamente al capitán. Y Bruce, bueno, él parecía contento de seguir invisible a los ojos de los demás.

Strange fue el que habló:

—Lo siento, pero si quieren mi ayuda para regresarlo a su mundo —apuntó a Tony—, necesito seguir en mi templo, donde tengo todas las herramientas para buscar una solución a su problema, así que, lo siento, no puedo mudarme a su torre.

—¿Y no puede llevar esas herramientas a la torre?

Stephen Strange empezó a reírse muy suave, pero Tony no se contuvo y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Acaso he dicho alguna broma? —preguntó el director con una ceja alzada.

—Sip —respondió Tony aun soltando risitas—, una grandísima.

—¿Y me podrían decir cuál?

—Lo siento —Strange se adelantó, aunque Tony no había tenido la intención de responderle—, pero esa información no se la puedo proporcionar.

Nick Fury no parecía de acuerdo, pero no objetó y simplemente ordenó:

—Bien, Stark —Natasha y Tony lo miraron al mismo tiempo, así que tuvo que aclarar: —, el masculino. Te quedarás en la Torre Stark hasta que diga lo contrario, mientras el señor…

La puerta de la sala abriéndose lo interrumpió. Por ella entraban Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton, dirigiéndose directamente al director empezaron a decir:

—Director, hemos encontrado la ubicación de Strucker —informó la pelirroja.

—Es en el este de Europa, en un pequeño país llamado Sokovia.

Tony se tensó al escucharlos.

—¿Y ahora sí es el lugar correcto? —preguntó el hombre de color.

—Es lo más probable, la señal radiación es muy leve, pero es más alta que cualquier otro punto —informó Romanoff.

—Bien, entonces preparen todo.

Eso último lo dijo mirando al grupo de Vengadores de ese mundo. Todos asintieron y empezaron a salir de la sala, a excepción de Tasha y Rogers, quienes empezaron a ver a Tony como esperando algo.

—¿Sí? —les preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué esperas? —le dijo la mujer— Te vienes con nosotros.

—Bueno, yo me iré a hacer lo mío —dijo Strange, empezando a crear un nuevo portal.

Tony trató de llamarlo, pero fue jalado por Natasha, instándolo a salir de la sala. Se giró a darle una última mirada al hechicero y lo encontró mirándolo directamente, éste le sonrió y le giñó un ojo antes de despedirse con un movimiento de su mano y finalmente cruzar el portal.

Tony sonrió y se giró para mirar hacia el frente, pero se topó con la penetrante mirada del capitán mirándolo seriamente. Tony frunció el ceño y viró el rostro para ver a Tasha, encontrándola con la mirada fija en el rubio.

Su ceño se pronunció. Había algo raro entre esos dos.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Natasha permaneció con la mirada fija en Steve durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la Torre Stark, analizándolo.

Sabía que el rubio se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio porque de vez en cuando le dirigía cortas miradas por encima de su hombro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, la piel blanca del soldado se ruborizaba un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Torre, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la próxima batalla. Steve se desvió y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar a su compañero asgardiano e informarle las órdenes que les habían dado.

Tasha siguió su camino en dirección a los dormitorios, dejó a Tony en uno, diciéndole que esa sería su habitación durante todo el tiempo que permaneciera con ellos y finalmente se dirigió al suyo.

Una vez dentro empezó a cambiarse de ropa, colocándose los pantalones y la blusa de algodón que siempre usaba debajo del traje de Iron Woman. Cuando se encontraba pasando su cabeza por el hueco correspondiente de la blusa, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. No se molestó, sabía perfectamente quien era.

—¿Colocaste a Anthony en una habitación? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Sí, en la tercera a la izquierda —respondió sin mirarlo. Se acomodó la blusa y se dirigió al tocador para empezar a hacerse una coleta con su largo cabello.

—Oh —lo escuchó decir muy suavemente, unos segundos después escuchó pasos y la puerta del clóset abriéndose.

Natasha esperó lo más paciente porque continuara, pero cuando terminó de peinarse y el otro sujeto no parecía querer decir algo más, se giró en el pequeño banco en el que se había sentado y preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió allá?

El hombre levantó la mirada que tenía dirigida hacia sus piernas mientras se colocaba los pantalones de su uniforme. La miró indeciso mientras se mordía su labio inferior, y luego rompió el contacto visual y respondió:

—No sé de qué hablas.

Natasha arqueó una ceja, su rostro demostrando que no le creía, aunque el otro no la vio pues se "concentró" en seguir vistiéndose.

—Habló de esa actitud que tomaste frente a Tony y el hechicero.

—¿Cuál actitud? Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

Tony se frotó la frente y suspiró en señal de exasperación.

—Habló de ese arranque de furia.

—No estaba enfadado.

—Claro que lo estabas.

—Que no —ahora sí que se estaba enfadando, Natasha lo supo por el tono de voz que usó.

Natasha volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez para tranquilizarse.

—Mira, no me gusta pelear contigo —el hombre se giró para verla con una ceja alzada y ella pensó un poco en lo que acababa de decir—, bueno, no me gusta hacerlo cuando estamos por ir a una batalla —se levantó y se dirigió a él mientras él suspiraba y dejaba la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla—. Es solo que me pareció muy extraño en ti, sobre todo por tu actitud demasiado amable.

Llegó hasta él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras el hombre rodeaba su cintura con los suyos.

—Actuaste muy impulsivamente, y parecías enfadado como aquella vez que…

Natasha se detuvo a mitad de frase, dándose cuenta de algo y abriendo su boca en señal de sorpresa. Él frunció el ceño al ver su reacción.

—¿Tasha?

—Actuaste como aquella vez en la que pensabas que Bruce y yo estábamos saliendo.

Él tardó un poco en entender por completo a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—¡No!

Natasha sonrió burlonamente al verlo.

—Actuaste como si estuvieras celoso —para su sorpresa el rubor en las mejillas del hombre se intensificó, la sonrisa en sus labios murió al darse cuenta de ello—. Oh por Dios, sí estabas celoso. Estabas celoso de mi yo hombre actuando cariñosamente con el hechicero.

—No es que estuviera celoso por él, precisamente. Es sólo que es tan parecido a ti que, no sé, no pude evitar relacionarlos —Natasha sonrió con cariño al escucharlo, luego él desvió la mirada y un poco inseguro, continuó: —. Además, se supone que debe haber uno igual a mí en ese mundo, ¿porque tiene que andar así de cariñoso con ese?

Natasha arqueó una ceja, guardándose el comentario de lo muy gay que había sonado su comentario, pero después su expresión cambió, tornándose en una seria.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo es? O que lo fue, pero le hizo algo malo y ya no lo es más.

La expresión en el hombre también cambió.

—¿También lo notaste?

Natasha asintió antes de decir:

—Te odia, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace, lo pude observar durante toda la tarde. Al principio creí que simplemente no le caías bien, pero luego te miraba con algo parecido al odio y luego, cuando te reíste porque alguien lo había hecho enfadar, te miró con tanta… —trató de buscar la palabra adecuada, pero finalmente se decidió por: — melancolía. No sé, creo que algo sucedió entre ellos, algo muy fuerte.

Él suspiró, dándole la razón.

—¿De quién crees que haya sido la culpa? —le preguntó.

—Si se parecen al menos en la mitad a nosotros, definitivamente de los dos —ella respondió.

Él se rio suavemente y dijo:

—Sí, definitivamente, par de cabezas huecas.

Ella también sonrió.

—Par de imbéciles querrás decir.

—Lenguaje —la reprendió.

Natasha giró los ojos antes de decir:

—Oh, cállate —y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Después de algunos segundos el beso se tornó más intenso. Apretaron sus brazos en torno al otro, los de ella en su cuello, los de él en su cintura. Pero no era suficiente. Él deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, subiendo lentamente y luego bajando, pero no las detuvo en su cintura, sino que siguió bajando hasta posarlas en su trasero y tirar de él, levantándola algunos centímetros. Natasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de rodear la cintura de él con sus piernas, apretándolo entre ellas y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

El beso subió de intensidad, haciéndolos olvidarse de su alrededor, al punto de ignorar los suaves golpes que se escucharon en la puerta y esta abriéndose. Su ensimismamiento terminó cuando escucharon a alguien decir, o, mejor dicho, gritar:

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Los dos separaron sus bocas, pero sólo eso, y se giraron en dirección a la voz encontrando a Anthony Edward Stark mirándolos con la boca abierta y una extraña expresión en su rostro, algo entre sentirse sorprendido, traicionado y, tal vez, un poco celoso.

—Natasha —la voz de Tony salió algo temblorosa—, ¿por qué están tú y… él, haciendo… eso?

Natasha giró el rostro para ver al hombre entre sus brazos —y piernas—, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Luego regresó a ver a Tony y respondió:

—Porque es mi prometido.

—¿Él es tu…? —Natasha podía verlo procesar sus palabras.

—Prometido. Así es, Tony —él fijó su mirada en ella—, me casaré con Steve Rogers.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará…_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

 **Ok, sé que me he tardado siglos que colgar este capítulo, pero he cambiado de trabajo y aún no me acostumbro a él, bueno, después de dos meses ya me acoplé un poquito y he podido sacar tiempo para terminar esto. Es un poquito más largo, espero que lo compense, aunque sólo sean cuatrocientas palabras de más.**

 **En este capítulo sólo leímos sobre lo que sucede en el lado del 3490, pero en el siguiente saldrá un poco sobre lo que está pasando en el MCU, lo prometo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y agregan esta historia a sus listas, en algún momento me detendré a agradecérselos debidamente, y también responderé a sus comentarios en los próximos días, lo juro.**

 **Por el momento ha sido todo, espero que estén bien**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 28/05/2017**


	5. Pasado y Futuro

.

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 4

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Pasado y Futuro_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Tony siguió a Natasha y al Capitán por varios pasillos del Complejo de los Vengadores y pudo ver que aún no estaba listo por completo. Todavía había muchos muebles y equipos embalados, cubiertos de plástico o en esas cajas de madera que usan para transportarlos.

Una vez en el helipuerto abordaron un Quinjet y viajaron hasta la Torre Stark en Nueva York, bueno, en este lugar sigue siendo la Torre Vengadores, pero Tony no comentó nada, ni de eso ni de ninguna otra cosa.

Permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje, con las miradas de Natasha y Rogers caer sobre su persona de vez en cuando, pero no prestó atención en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando escuchó a Bruce explicarle su presencia a Romanoff y Barton.

Su mente estaba llena preguntándose una y otra vez si era conveniente decirle a Natasha sobre todas las cosas que pasarían desde ese día.

Strucker. Los Máximoff. Ultrón. Sokovia. Los tratados. La Guerra Civil.

Dios, eran tantas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la torre todavía no se había decidido. Natasha lo acomodó en una habitación mientras le comentaba la ubicación de la cocina y la sala de estar. Ya no se sorprendió al saber que tenían la misma ubicación que las suyas en su propia torre.

Natasha salió de su nueva habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella y Tony quedó de pie frente al gran ventanal, observando las luces de la ciudad y escuchando el ruido habitual que la ciudad que nunca duerme tiene a media noche, pensando, tratando de decidirse.

«Si se lo digo, tal vez pueda salvar las vidas de mucha gente, evitar varias guerras, mantener familias unidas» ése último pensamiento fue lo que lo convenció.

La mirada de Tony se mostró más firme, decidida. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la que había al final del pasillo. Tocó un par de veces, pero no esperó respuesta, simplemente abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia dentro.

En cuanto vio la escena que lo esperaba del otro lado, su cuerpo se tensó, su mano empezó a apretar con fuerza la perilla de la puerta y su corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que una extraña furia se apoderaba de él.

Gritó algo, no estaba muy seguro de qué, pero supo que lo había hecho porque la atención de las dos personas dentro le dirigieron la mirada. Una vez que procesó el shock preguntó por las razones por las cuáles su versión femenina se estaba besando con la versión de este mundo de Steven Rogers.

Prometido.

Estaban comprometidos.

Tony sintió la furia llenar su cuerpo al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada asesina al Capitán. Las razones por las que había ido a esa habitación se ahogaron en su enojo. Después su mirada cayó en Natasha, un extraño resentimiento empezando a crecer dentro de él.

No dijo nada más. Tony se dio media vuelta, dando furiosas zancadas hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrándola de un portazo.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Después de la charla que tuvo con Bucky, Steve pasó la noche sin poder dormir, pensando en cada uno de los momentos que pasó junto a Tony, tratando de saber en qué momento se había enamorado del moreno.

Los había recordado desde el más reciente hasta el último, eliminando por default los que habían sucedido después de volver de Wakanda.

Siberia. El último momento que pasó con Tony, esa mirada rota que le envió después de golpear el reactor, haciéndole saber que lo había perdido para siempre. Eso fue lo que pensó en su momento y lo que se negaba a pensar ahora.

No, ése no había sido.

Las mañanas en las que Tony se presentaba en el complejo a desayunar con todos ellos, que curiosamente siempre sucedían cuando él estaba presente, nunca durante sus misiones, o eso fue lo que escuchó decir a Natasha una vez.

No, ésos tampoco.

Sokovia. Recordó la batalla final, la preocupación que sintió al no verlo salir del inmenso lago y el alivio cuando hizo una salida dramática. Las miradas que se daban en cada oportunidad, como esa que compartieron después de él decir "No tengo planes para mañana".

No, en ese entonces ya lo estaba.

En algún momento durante su alojamiento en la Torre Avengers. Recordó los almuerzos compartidos, las tardes de juegos, los fines de semana de maratones de películas que Tony consideraba que si no las veía era un sacrilegio. Recordó las sonrisas que le robaba y el palpitar de su corazón cada vez que las recibía.

No, en ese entonces ya era un idiota enamorado.

El Mandarín. Cuando se había enterado de lo que Tony había hecho, de la estupidez, mejor dicho. Es decir, ¿cómo se le ocurre amenazar a un terrorista? Está bien, es Iron Man, pero eso no lo hace inmortal. Dios, de haberse enterado en su momento —y no una semana después por culpa de una misión— él mismo hubiera ido a matarlo por imprudente.

Steve suelta un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de Tony, y él no cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo si él no desea ese cambio.

Steve suelta otro suspiro al darse cuenta de que para ese entonces también ya estaba enamorado. Entonces, lo único que quedaba era…

La batalla contra Loki.

Steve recordó la batalla paso a paso, desde el momento en que conoció a Tony en Alemania, sus peleas sin sentido, sus desafíos, su momento de pena después de la muerte de Coulson —ese había sido el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que Tony no era todo lo que aparentaba—.

Después recordó la batalla en Manhattan y como sentía alivio cada vez que escuchaba a Tony por el intercomunicador, dejándolo saber que seguía con vida. Después el misil y el sacrificio de Tony.

Su pecho se estrujó al recordarlo, pero el recuerdo continuó y pudo volver a sentir el gran alivio que sintió aquella vez cuando Tony despertó de su desmayo. Y luego le siguió el momento en el que todos se separaron una vez que Thor y Loki volvieron a Asgard, tomando sus propios caminos, y recordó cuando no pudo evitar mirar el espejo retrovisor de su motocicleta para ver una vez más a Anthony antes de que se subiera a su auto y tomara el camino contrario al suyo.

Y entonces lo supo.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Stephen se encontraba en su estudio en el Sanctum Sanctorum, rodeado de todos y cada uno de los libros que mencionaban alguna vez las palabras "Dimensiones Paralelas".

Todos contenían información asombrosa, había aprendido mucho en el par de días que llevaba estudiándolos, pero ninguno le había podido dar la solución para el problema en el que se había metido su amigo.

Al recordar a Tony su mente se distrajo y empezó a recordar algunos de sus momentos juntos, como el día que se conocieron.

Thor lo había invitado a su nuevo hogar —el Complejo de los Vengadores—, le había dicho que habría una fiesta y que tenía que presentarse pues aún no habían celebrado la victoria que habían compartido un par de meses antes, cuando lo había ayudado a encontrar a Odín.

Al principio se había negado, pero ¡por Odín!, Thor es demasiado persistente. Así que al final fue, pensando en quedarse solo algunos minutos. Fue directo a la barra, pidió una bebida y la levantó con una mano temblorosa.

Le dio un sorbo, pero después decidió abandonarla en la misma barra. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando lo escuchó.

— _¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?_

Stephen volteó a verlo, preguntándose de qué hablaba. Cuando lo vio depositar una pajilla en su vaso no pudo evitar que la indignación lo invadiera.

— _Entonces tú eres el mago que ayudó a nuestro amigo fortachón a encontrar a su papi —_ dijo antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

— _En realidad, el término correcto es Hechicero_ —poco le faltó para hablar entre dientes.

— _Sí, como sea, y dime: ¿cuál es el trabajo principal de los hechiceros de tu tipo? —_ preguntó mientras se sentaba en un banquillo y pedía otra bebida.

Stephen se había quedado en silencio, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de saber el motivo de su pregunta.

Cuando Tony le regresó la mirada, pudo ver que realmente tenía interés y genuina curiosidad, pero a pesar de ello su respuesta fue:

— _Lo siento, no puedo decirlo._

 _—_ _Oh, vamos. No me digas que es algo así como "_ Si te lo digo, tendré que matarte", _eso sería demasiado cliché —_ dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su nueva bebida.

— _Pues tal vez lo sea, pero eso no quitaría que fuera verdad —_ con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la pajilla en su bebida y con todo el control que pudo acumular, levantó su vaso y le dio un largo trago.

— _Oh, vamos —_ repitió— _. Si considero que eres aceptable, podrías unirte a nosotros, ser un Vengador —_ trató de convencerlo—. _Serías compañero de_ El Invencible Iron Man _._

Strange se atragantó con su bebida. Tosió un par de veces y se giró para ver al hombre a su lado.

— _¿Disculpa?_

 _—_ _Sí, sólo piénsalo —_ dijo y levantó las manos haciendo un movimiento como si enmarcara un título— "Mago Strange, Vengador de reserva y compañero de El Invencible Iron Man".

— _Eh… no. Primero que nada, soy Doctor Strange, no Mago Strange. Segundo, ¿vengador de reserva? No, gracias. Tercero, ¿compañero de Iron Man? —_ negó con la cabeza— _Uh uh, en todo caso sería:_ "Iron Man, compañero del único e inigualable Doctor Strange, Hechicero Supremo y Maestro de las Artes Místicas".

Tony permaneció en silencio y con una mirada de asombro. Stephen esperó a que Tony hablara, lo cual hizo un minuto entero después.

— _Wow, ése, mi buen amigo, es un nombre jodidamente largo. Vamos a tener que acortarlo._

Stephen estaba por replicar, pero Tony no lo dejó ni abrir la boca.

— _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace un_ Hechicero Supremo _?_

Stephen había girado los ojos al darse cuenta de que accidentalmente había dicho su verdadero "título" sin darse cuenta. Le regresó la mirada al hombre a su lado, analizándolo.

Anthony Stark no era el hombre que se imaginaba, no podía percibir ningún tipo de maldad emanar de él a pesar de haberse dedicado a la fabricación de armas por la mitad de su vida. Era curioso. Tenía un hambre de conocimiento palpable y no le importaba de donde proviniera. Stark era muy similar a él.

La ciencia dice que los polos iguales se repelen, la magia puede lograr que dos polos iguales se atraigan. Strange tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería el predominante en una relación entre ellos y él no era alguien que aceptara quedarse con la duda.

 _«Veamos que puede salir de esto»_ se dijo antes de explicarle a Anthony Stark una versión resumida —y permitida— de lo que era un Hechicero Supremo.

Stephen sonrió ante el recuerdo, llenando su ánimo y sus energías y con un poco más de optimismo, dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y tomó el siguiente. En cuanto lo abrió y leyó las primeras páginas, encontró algo que creía que lo podía ayudar.

Stephen sonrió y en ese mismo instante, empezó a aprenderse el hechizo.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Tony no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Poco después de haberse encerrado en su nueva habitación escuchó el suave murmullo del Quinjet despegar, así que supuso que el equipo de los Vengadores de este mundo se había ido a cumplir su misión, lo cual pudo comprobar gracias a Jarvis cuando le dijo:

—La señorita Stark me ha pedido que le dijera que ya han salido en dirección a Sokovia, también me dijo que puede utilizar o acceder a cualquier sala en toda la Torre. Ella calcula que, a más tardar, para el atardecer de mañana ya deben estar llegando de su misión, así que puede pedir a algunos restaurantes cercanos su almuerzo y su comida.

—Gracias, Jarvis —respondió un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. No que fuera su intención, era sólo que la imagen de Natasha y Rogers besándose seguía reproduciéndose en su cabeza y no dejaba de molestarlo.

Aunque, en realidad, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, lo único que podía diferenciar de esa revolución de sentimientos en su estómago era el enojo. Pero a pesar de saber que se sentía enojado, no sabía exactamente _por qué_ lo estaba.

Es decir, sí, se sintió traicionado al principio, pues no podía concebir que su versión femenina estuviera en tan buenos términos con el Rogers de este mundo, cuando el suyo —el Rogers de su mundo, no es que quiera decir que Rogers era _suyo_ — había sido un idiota traicionero que no pudo confiar ni un poco en él, cuando Tony habría confiado su propia vida en sus manos —y de hecho lo hizo, muchas veces, y no sólo cuando salían en una misión—.

Pero después de la traición empezó a crecer la molestia, la furia, y no era en dirección a Rogers, era en dirección a Natasha.

Un par de horas después —aunque tal vez había sido más tiempo—, cuando su mente se hubo tranquilizado un poco y pudo analizar mejor su interior, se dio cuenta de algo y una pregunta se plantó en su cabeza.

«¿Por qué estoy enojado con Natasha y no con Rogers?»

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco más, su confusión y curiosidad ganándole a la furia. No sólo era furia o enojo lo que sentía por Natasha, había algo más… algo que no podía definir.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al no poder identificar lo que sentía. Entonces se le ocurrió tratar de comparar ese sentimiento con algún otro que hubiera sentido antes, pero ni siquiera eso tuvo resultado.

Estaba empezando a frustrarse de nuevo, esta vez por ser un maldito enigma hasta para él mismo.

Repasó nuevamente la escena en su mente, la pudo ver con claridad, como si estuviera frente a sus ojos otra vez. Recordó las bocas de ambos devorándose, las manos de Natasha rodeando el cuello de Rogers y las manos del rubio acariciando su espalda.

Cuando las manos de Rogers se posaron en el trasero de su versión femenina soltó un gruñido de descontento, pero cuando el Capitán tiró del otro cuerpo ya no era un cuerpo de mujer el que sostenía, era uno masculino, casi tan pequeño como el de Natasha, pero este tenía los músculos de los brazos y las piernas un poco más marcados. El cabello ya no estaba sujeto en una coleta, ya ni siquiera era largo, era muy corto. Y sus labios ya no se veían femeninos, a pesar de estar casi igual de llenos y rojos.

No, en su mente ya no era Natasha la que se estaba besuqueando con el Capitán. Ahora era él.

Tony abrió de golpe sus ojos, levantándose de un tirón sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado. Su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, sus mejillas estaban cálidas y, para su propia vergüenza, su cuerpo estaba a media excitación del punto sin retorno.

Tony empezó a temblar y no sabía exactamente porqué. Sentía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero éste nunca llegaba. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, no le funcionó para bajar su… _excitación_ , pero le funcionó para que algo de razón le entrara en la cabeza.

Envidia. Eso era lo que había sentido hacia Natasha cuando supo que se iba a casar con Rogers, envidia de que ella sí fuera a formar una familia con el Capitán cuando él…

«No… no puede ser… debe ser otra cosa» trató de convencerse, pero cada vez que se repetía eso en su mente, cada vez sonaba más inseguro.

—¿J-Jarvis? —le habló a la IA.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—C-cuando la furia y la… envidia se juntan, ¿qué sentimiento es el que se forma?

—Bueno, señor Stark, podrían ser varios resultados dependiendo de la situación, pero el sentimiento predominante serían los celos.

 _Celos._

Tony estaba celoso. Celoso de sí mismo, o, mejor dicho, de su versión femenina por estar en una relación con Rogers. Celoso porque él también deseaba tener una relación con Steve. Celoso porque él también lo…

… _amaba._

Cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho, no puso el grito en el cielo para su gran sorpresa. En realidad, había sido algo… liberador. Por fin podía darle un nombre y una razón a todo lo que sintió y seguía sintiendo por Steve, _su_ Steve.

Pero entonces todo se esfumó en su interior, haciéndolo sentir vacío.

El hecho de saber que estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers no arreglaba nada, de hecho, lo empeoraba, porque ahora su sufrimiento tenía una razón mucho más fuerte para existir pues, el que tu amigo te traicione duele, pero el que te traicione la persona que amas puede destruirte.

Tal vez lo que hizo Steve no califique como una traición, pero el soldado no le había tenido la confianza suficiente para confesarle lo que había sucedido realmente con sus padres.

Tony volvió a recostarse. Después de toda una nueva revolución de sentimientos se encontraba tranquilo una vez más. El enojo, la furia, la envidia, los celos, incluso su excitación, se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Bueno, tal vez lo único que habían dejado era un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero podía manejarlo. Trató de dormir un poco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, o, mejor dicho, temprano pues de un momento a otro el sol saldría, así que decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió, observó sus ropas en el suelo y no le parecía el volver a usarlas, así que salió de su habitación con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas y se dirigió a la de Natasha. Titubeó un poco al momento de abrirla, pero al final lo hizo.

Por algunos segundos mantuvo la mirada fija en el lugar donde había visto a su versión femenina en brazos del Rogers de este mundo, recordando, observando con anhelo ese punto exacto. Pero en seguida despabiló y se dirigió hacia el clóset.

Como podía esperarse de una mujer Stark, el clóset era enorme, prácticamente una habitación más. En una de las paredes —la que había al fondo— tenía un gran estante con al menos cien pares de zapatos, desde sandalias hasta botas. En esa misma pared había otro estante, éste estaba lleno de bolsas y carteras que Tony no podía identificar, pero había de muchos tamaños, a la más pequeña Tony estaba seguro de que sólo le entraba su celular, pero juraba que en la más grande podía guardar todas las piezas del Mark 42, y no estaba bromeando.

En otra de las paredes había mucha ropa femenina. Blusas, faldas, trajes sastre a la medida, toda la ropa formal estaba acomodada en esa pared, guardada en compartimentos con puertas de cristal.

En la tercera pared estaba toda la ropa informal, pants, sudaderas, playeras, pantalones tipo jeans, incluso chaquetas de cuero, estaba colgada y acomodada en la mitad de lo largo de la pared, la otra mitad estaba también llena, pero con ropa de hombre.

Al acercarse, Tony se pudo dar cuenta de que los estantes no llegaban hasta la pared de fondo —donde estaban las bolsas y los zapatos—, sino que había un pequeño cuarto dando la vuelta, al entrar pudo ver muchas cajas en la pared de enfrente, al abrir una de ellas pudo ver un vestido de noche color azul. Abrió otra caja y encontró un vestido rojo, y al abrir una tercera pudo ver uno color negro.

No quiso abrir otra, en lugar de eso se dio media vuelta y al hacerlo pudo ver un estante lleno de más vestidos, también había blusas y faldas, pero estos se veían un poco más informales. Había un espejo en la pared de fondo y un pequeño pedestal frente a él.

Tony negó con la cabeza y salió de esa sección, regresando a la "sala principal", pero pudo ver otra sección del otro lado del estante de ropa formal y la curiosidad lo llevó hasta allá.

En esa sección había unas cuantas vitrinas, al acercarse, Tony pudo distinguir joyería en su interior. Aretes, pulseras, anillos, collares, relojes, todo de oro o plata. Del otro lado había estanterías con productos de belleza, cremas, mascarillas, maquillaje, etcétera. Y al final había un gran tocador mucho más extravagante que el que había en la habitación.

Tony volvió a negar con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro. En realidad, no le sorprendía que Natasha tuviera un clóset de ese tamaño y con todo lo que había en su interior. Su propio clóset era la mitad de ese.

Tony regresó al lugar donde se encontraba la ropa informal de Natasha, pero ni siquiera tuvo que tomar uno de sus pants para saber que no le quedaría.

Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la sección que obviamente era del Capitán América. Titubeó un poco, pero al final tomó unos pants negros, una camiseta blanca y de un cajón tomó un bóxer.

Se vistió ahí mismo, tomó la toalla y la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia junto a la puerta.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar a la sala pudo ver por el gran ventanal que el sol ya estaba algo alto en el cielo. Debían ser como las ocho de la mañana, y si la misión iba como había sido en su mundo, los chicos no tardaban en regresar.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina, buscó algo que comer y se encontró con la caja de donas escondida de Natasha —supuso que estaban ahí en cuanto vio lo que claramente era una puerta "invisible" en la parte superior de la alacena—.

Cuando estaba por morder su tercer dona escuchó el sonido del Quinjet acercarse, la dejó de lado y se acercó al ventanal en donde podía ver claramente el desembarque de los chicos. Los primeros en salir fueron Barton y Romanoff, el arquero en una camilla y la espía a su lado.

«Parece que ha sufrido la misma herida también aquí» pensó.

Después le siguieron Bruce y Thor. María Hill subió al Quinjet y poco después bajó con Rogers a su lado. Un par de trabajadores subieron mientras Natasha bajaba, pero ella no entró a la torre, se volvió para mirar hacia el interior de la nave, con una mirada muy seria y tal vez algo ansiosa.

Tony frunció el ceño al notarlo, preguntándose el por qué, pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver a los dos trabajadores bajar del Quinjet con el pedestal en el que se posaba el cetro de Loki en sus manos.

Tony pudo ver la mirada en los ojos de Natasha. Ansiedad, nerviosismo, y un poco de lo que Tony llamaba su "locura" llenando sus ojos.

Natasha siguió con la mirada el cetro, mordiéndose los labios, dudando. Tony negó para sí mismo. Sabía lo que Natasha estaba planeando y también sabía —ahora lo sabía— que eso era una muy mala idea.

Tony pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Natasha tomaba su decisión. Su mirada se había hecho más firme, sus dientes dejaron de mordisquear su labio y el pequeño tic nervioso en su pierna desapareció.

Natasha entró a la torre y Tony supo exactamente a donde se dirigía, entonces recordó que a causa de sus celos no le había advertido sobre esos _eventos_ futuros y, ahora, su versión femenina estaba a punto de empezar uno de ellos.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará…_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

 **(Voy a copiar y pegar lo que escribí en la actualización de Iron Woman porque ya son más de las 3 am y me muero de sueño =.= *se le cierran los ojos*)**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y, sobre todo, sus comentarios.**

 **Los amo.**

(Sorry, es que hago copy-paste en todas mis plataformas y hoy no tengo ganas de editarlo para cada una xD)

 **Eh… ¿hola? ¿Alguien sigue aquí? Sí, bueno, una disculpa por la demora, he andado un poco ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo, el cual sólo me deja a lo mucho tres horas libres al día, las cuales solía gastar en cuidar a mi bebé (mi mascota, un perro) pero mi pequeño lamentablemente falleció el día tres de este mes *llora*.**

 **He andado un poco desanimada, pero aproveché mi día libre para terminar este capítulo y el nuevo de** ** _Iron Woman_** **.**

 **No prometo una rápida actualización, pero viendo que ahora tardé dos meses y pude escribir dos capítulos (éste y el de IW) tal vez la próxima actualización sea más pronto.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco sus mensajes y sus comentarios. Los amo, son lo mejor.**

 **Por último, el capítulo no está editado, así que si encuentran algún error díganmelo para corregirlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 22/07/2017**


	6. El uno para el otro

**.**

 **Tu deseo más profundo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo 5

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _El uno para el otro_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—Sólo piénsalo Bruce, esto podría ser lo que hemos estado buscando —la escuchó decir en un susurro.

—No lo sé, Tasha, no parece una buena idea —le respondió Bruce en tono titubeante.

—Lo es, estoy segura, sólo imagina las posibilidades —Natasha trató de convencerlo y Tony pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba logrando.

Bruce estaba por claudicar y Tony supo que esa era su última oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de decidir. Miles de imágenes se presentaron frente a sus achocolatados ojos, ciudades destruidas, familias separadas, niños perdiendo a sus padres y padres perdiendo a sus hijos.

Recordó a la mujer que lo abordó después de su presentación en el MIT varios años atrás, culpándolo de la muerte de su hijo y no pudo más, salió de su escondite e interrumpió a Bruce en lo que Tony sabía que serían sus palabras de consentimiento a su próximo experimento.

—Hazle caso a Bruce, Natasha, esta no es una buena idea.

Natasha y Bruce se giraron rápidamente, ambos con una expresión de sorpresa que hizo reír a Tony.

Natasha fue la primera en recuperarse, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que no es una buena idea?

Tony giró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente, casi rozando sus cuerpos.

—No juegues conmigo, Natasha, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Pues vas a tener que decírmelo en voz alta, porque parece que he sufrido de una pérdida parcial de memoria.

Tony empezó a enojarse, no estaba de humor para soportar esa maldita actitud, a pesar de ser la de él mismo. Su rostro se tornó más serio y pudo ver que Natasha se había dado cuenta de su cambio.

—No estoy de humor, Natasha, no busques darle vueltas al tema para hacerme enojar o para fastidiarme. Yo no soy el Capitán América, tus trucos, los cuales no olvides que también son míos, no funcionarán conmigo.

Natasha no respondió, simplemente permaneció de pie, en silencio frente a él, esperando y evaluándolo.

—¿Por qué dices que no es una buena idea? —la pregunta la había hecho Bruce y ambos rompieron el contacto visual para posar sus miradas en el científico.

Tony permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, tratando de ordenar las palabras que estaban por salir de sus labios.

—Ultrón no es la solución a sus problemas.

En cuanto sus palabras fueron escuchadas, Tony pudo ver la estupefacción abarcar ambos rostros.

—No importa lo que hagan, una inteligencia artificial de tal magnitud nunca podrá ser controlada, no importa cuánto quieran enseñarle, o qué información quieran ingresar en su base de datos, ella sólo verá un obstáculo para llegar a su meta de la paz mundial.

Bruce y Natasha permanecieron inmóviles, en silencio, esperando que continuara. Tony no necesitaba que dijeran algo, así que simplemente dijo:

—La raza humana.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Bruce palidecía y en su mirada se mostraba la resolución de no continuar con ello por nada del mundo. Pero Natasha era diferente, aún no se veía convencida, aunque en su mirar se reflejaba un atisbo de duda.

—Créeme Natasha —la mujer enfocó sus ojos en él—, no es una buena idea. Si continúas con esto, lo perderás todo.

Tony le dirigió una mirada a Natasha, una mirada que trataba de decirle que, cuando decía todo, se refería a lo que para ella era su todo, es decir, Steve.

Natasha tragó duro, su mirada empezó a volverse nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior.

Tony entendió perfectamente su reacción y el motivo de esta, por lo que dijo:

—No estás perdiendo contra mí, Natasha, estás ganando —el nerviosismo en la mujer se detuvo al instante y lo miró con ojos cuestionadores, Tony le sonrió tristemente antes de decir: —Tú aún tienes tu todo.

Lo último que Tony vio antes de darse la vuelta e irse del laboratorio, fue la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Natasha.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Stephen, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, cerró el portal mágico que había abierto hacía no más de un minuto, cerrando así la comunicación con ese par de hombres que no habían dejado de fastidiarlo con sus muestras de afecto subidas de tono.

—Ugh...

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho para encontrarse con su amigo o, mejor dicho, la versión de otros mundos de su amigo en pleno acto carnal con sus parejas.

¿Había dicho una palabra mal? ¿Había hecho un movimiento equivocado? ¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que su hechizo siempre le mostrara a todos los Tony del multiverso teniendo relaciones sexuales con su propio Steve?!

El sonrojo en su rostro se acentuó y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la escena que acababa de presenciar se reprodujo en su mente.

«Dios, que desgastante… —se dijo en su mente— ¿qué acaso lo hacen a cada instante? ¿no se cansan?»

Stephen bufó y se talló el rostro. Al menos la versión de los adolescentes no había sido tan shockeante, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás, siendo ya unos adultos y con el pervertido de su amigo siendo una de las partes involucradas, no entendía porque le sorprendía tanto.

Tampoco le sorprendía en absoluto el hecho de que su amigo en sus versiones del multiverso fuera pareja del Capitán América, de hecho, viéndolos a ellos no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo ya se había tardado.

Sí, sabía perfectamente que Tony amaba al capitán y también sabía que su amigo no se había dado cuenta de ello y él no iba a ser quien se lo dijera, sabía perfectamente lo que dolería si lo hacía, aunque…

La imagen de todos los Tony con sus parejas se le vino a la mente —dejando de lado la connotación sexual— y no pudo negar que todos se veían muy felices, contentos, amados, seguros… mucho más de lo que había visto a su amigo en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo.

«Quizás, su destino sea estar juntos»

Tal vez, si Stephen le hubiera dicho a Tony sobre sus sentimientos antes de que todo ese problema del viaje extra dimensional se presentara, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

«O tal vez todo hubiera ido mucho peor… —se dijo, luego repasó las imágenes que había estado viendo el último par de horas y pensó: — O sexual»

Stephen soltó un suspiro y dejó que poco a poco su cuerpo liberara la tensión que cargaba. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por detrás de su cuello, tratando de relajar sus músculos. Observó el libro que se encontraba frente a él, y miró fijamente el sello que abarcaba completamente la página de la izquierda por un par de minutos.

—Una vez más —decidió—, una vez más, y si esta vez tampoco funciona, tomaré un descanso.

Cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos, inhaló y exhaló. Después hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y en cuestión de segundos, un sello se encontraba frente a él. Finalmente, tronó un par de veces sus dedos y abrió sus ojos.

El sello vibró, sus líneas y curvas empezaron a temblar y a desdibujarse. Un portal empezó a abrirse. Al principio parecía una especie de agujero negro, pero poco a poco los colores empezaron a mostrarse y unos sonidos a escucharse.

—… ¡basta! —se escuchó una risita— ¡Steve!

Mas risitas llenaron el lugar y finalmente la imagen de una mujer siendo atacada a cosquillas por un hombre alto y rubio se presentó frente a él.

—¡Steve!

—Eso te enseñará a no comerte todas las donas de una semana en una sentada.

Finalmente, el hombre, a quien no le había costado mucho reconocer —sobre todo porque la mujer había gritado su nombre—, se alejó de la mujer, aunque no mucho, siguió encima de ella. Los dos se encontraban en un sofá en una de las salas de la Torre Stark.

El rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto parcialmente por su largo cabello y debido a eso, Stephen no podía averiguar quién era, pero por alguna razón no le había agradado ver a Steve Rogers tan íntimo con una persona que no fuera Tony.

Si había empezado a creer que el destino de su amigo era estar con Steve, todas esas ideas habían muerto en ese instante.

—No pude evitarlo —seguía soltando risitas—, esta vez trajiste de las rellenas, sabes que no puedo resistirme a ellas.

—No importa, es demasiada harina, no es saludable para tu cuerpo.

—Bueno hay alguien que no opina lo mismo…

La mujer rodeó las caderas del capitán con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella. El rubio se acomodó en su lugar, tratando de mantener su mirada estricta.

Stephen no alcanzaba a comprender por qué el portal se había abierto frente a ellos, se suponía que el hechizo le mostraría a su amigo en cualquier otro mundo, no al Capitán América con su pareja.

—Sigue siendo poco saludable.

—¿Sí?, pues dile eso a…

La mujer se interrumpió y giró el rostro en dirección a Stephen, quien no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver su rostro.

—¿Tony?

Cuando su voz fue escuchada fue correspondido con la mirada azul del capitán y con una ceja enarcada por parte de la mujer.

—¿Qué Stephen Strange eres tú y qué es lo que buscas? —preguntó ella.

Stephen no se sorprendió de ser reconocido. Si existían versiones de su amigo y de Steve Rogers a lo largo del multiverso, no dudaba de que hubiera versiones de sí mismo. Pero, lo que sí le desconcertó un poco, fue su pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que busco algo?

La mujer sonrió de una manera un tanto tétrica. Lentamente se incorporó alejando al rubio poco a poco para que la dejara levantarse y cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el sofá de la manera más "soy-Tony-Stark-y-todos-están-a-mis-pies" que se podría hacer, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo sobre el respaldo acolchonado del mueble. Sólo le había faltado el vaso de alcohol.

A su lado, Steve Rogers también había adoptado un semblante serio, se había sentado muy recto en el sofá y con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión impenetrable.

—Yo _sé_ que estás buscando algo —su tono de voz se había vuelto más petulante, si es que era posible, y sus siguientes palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal—. O, mejor dicho, a _alguien_.

—¿Sabes dónde está Tony? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

La mujer extendió su sonrisa.

—En caso de ser así, ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

Stephen entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descubrir las intenciones de esa mujer y las razones por las cuáles no estaba ayudando.

—¿Por qué no me lo dirías?

Su sonrisa no se desvaneció al de decir:

—Porque Tony ha sufrido mucho en ese mundo tuyo. Sé que Tony no ha sido un santo, pero también sé que ya ha pagado sus equivocaciones con creces.

Stephen entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de esconder su sorpresa y su desconfianza. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

La sonrisa de la mujer se extendió una vez más.

—Vamos, hechicero, dime una sola razón aceptable para que te lo diga.

—Porque aquí hay gente que lo ama y lo extraña —se escuchó decir.

Stephen pudo ver al capitán apretar sus labios y sus brazos, como conteniéndose. La mujer colocó una mano sobre una de las piernas del capitán, como tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Ah sí? —Stephen asintió firmemente con la cabeza— Entonces demuéstralo.

—¿Cómo? —fue más una expresión de sorpresa que una pregunta en sí, pero de todos modos la mujer la respondió.

—¿Qué te parece una video conferencia? —Stephen frunció el ceño. Ella se colocó un dedo sobre la barbilla mientras fingía que pensaba— Junta a todos aquellos que dices que aman y extrañan a Tony y vuelve a hacer este hechizo —hizo un movimiento circular con su mano para señalar el portal—, todos tienen que darme una razón válida, y si creo que vale la pena, te diré dónde encontrarlo.

Stephen frunció el ceño y la boca, preguntándose quién rayos se creía esa mujer, y no soportándolo más, se encontró preguntando:

—¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer volvió a sonreír de una manera muy Stark para su gusto, y algo en el fondo de su mente se agitó, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo, como si su subconsciente ya supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Yo soy la versión de Tony Stark de este mundo —su sonrisa se extendió cuando vio la sorpresa de Stephen—, me llamo Natasha Stark.

Stephen la miró fijamente y luego al capitán, entendiendo ahora la razón por la que su hechizo lo llevó a ese lugar. Comprendiendo finalmente la escena.

Entonces sonrió.

Sonrió con cariño, un cariño inmenso que provocó una expresión de extrañeza en el capitán y una sonrisa cómplice a Natasha.

Asintió en dirección a Natasha, aún con su sonrisa en sus labios y finalmente cerró el portal.

Se quedó en donde estaba por un buen rato, sonriendo y sintiendo la esperanza crecer en su pecho, y no sólo por el hecho de que parecía muy próximo a encontrar a Tony.

«Después de todo —se empezó a decir en su mente—, parece que sí son el uno para el otro».

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Tony le había advertido sobre el grave error que sería finalizar el proyecto Ultrón y aún no podía convencerse del todo de que fuera una mala idea.

Es decir, la paz mundial, ¿quién no ha soñado al menos una vez en conseguirla?

Pero esa sonrisa triste en el rostro de Tony antes de que se fuera era lo que la detenía en continuar sus ideas, incluso a espaldas de sus amigos y su prometido.

Natasha sabía que algo malo había pasado con Tony y el Steve de su mundo, algo que lo había hecho odiarlo, pero al mismo tiempo añorarlo. Lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces en los ojos de Tony durante los últimos días.

Tony amaba a Steve, al menos el de su mundo, pero al visualizarlo en su Steve, lo hacía vulnerable, provocando que bajara sus escudos y mostrara miradas anhelantes hacia su prometido cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, como aquella vez, dos días atrás, cuando estaban molestando a Steve con eso del "lenguaje".

Natasha había visto a Tony sonreír con melancolía y mirar con cariño a Steve demasiado fugazmente, pero ella lo había alcanzado a notar.

Temía que lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Tony en su mundo también le pasara a ella si continuaba con su experimento.

— _Tú aún tienes tu todo —_ se repitieron las palabras de Tony en su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el pensamiento de perder su "todo", como Tony lo había llamado.

—¿Sigues pensando que es una buena idea?

Natasha no se giró en dirección a la voz que le había hablado. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el cetro de Loki brillar sobre su pedestal.

—Ya ni siquiera sé lo que estoy pensando.

Cuando el recién llegado habló supo que lo hacía con una sonrisa.

—Conozco el sentimiento, me ha pasado mucho estos últimos días —se acercó a ella hasta situarse a su lado y observar él también el cetro.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que él lo rompió.

—Créeme Natasha, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, yo ya pasé por eso, pero el desenlace no será como tú lo esperas.

Natasha giró el rostro y miró fijamente a Tony, quien observaba el cetro casi sin parpadear.

—"El camino hacia el infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones" —dijo de manera ausente.

Natasha lo dejó divagar un momento antes de decir:

—"Y el del cielo de buenas obras".

Eso hizo parpadear a Tony, como si saliera de un trance y la miró directo a los ojos. Después sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Aún crees que algo como Ultrón nos ayudaría a conseguir la paz mundial?

—Me has hecho dudar, la verdad.

—Bien —eso la hizo fruncir el ceño—, creo que podría ayudarte con una buena obra, si tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Natasha no supo qué decir y sólo balbuceó un "claro".

—De acuerdo, pero necesitaré algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Su pregunta fue ignorada, en cambio recibió las siguientes palabras:

—Cariño, también habrá que hacer sacrificios.

—¿Sacrificios?

—Pero, primero que nada, Tasha, necesito un traje.

—¿Un traje?

—Sí, lo necesito.

Tasha se encontraba desconcertada, ni siquiera sabía si todavía hablaban de lo mismo, a decir verdad, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

—¿Para qué?

—Tenemos que visitar a un viejo conocido en Sudáfrica.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

—¿Y bien, señor Strange, para qué nos ha hecho reunirnos aquí? —preguntó Nick Fury una vez que las puertas de una de las grandes salas del Complejo de los Vengadores se cerraron detrás de él.

Stephen recorrió con la mirada la sala, ahí estaban todos a los que había llamado. Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot estaban en una de las esquinas sentados en unos sofás. Spider-Man, el coronel Rhodes, Pepper y Happy en otra de las esquinas. En el centro estaban los Vengadores, tanto los viejos, como los nuevos. Barton, Romanoff, Banner, Máximoff, Hill, Fury, Lang, Wilson, Thor, Barnes… pero sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en la figura que se erguía en el centro de todos: Steve Rogers.

Stephen creía fervientemente que Rogers sería su carta ganadora, si Natasha se llevaba tan bien con… —de acuerdo, "llevarse" no sería el término correcto, pero bueno—, si Natasha Stark estaba en una relación con su propio Steve Rogers, Stephen creía que si Steve le compartía sus sentimientos por Tony —sí, también sabía sobre ellos—, todo estaría bien, obtendrían la localización de su amigo y, con un poco más de investigación, sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta a casa.

Así que sonrió, cosa que probablemente Steve Rogers malinterpretó, pues en cuanto lo notó, pudo ver como su ceño se fruncía y sus puños se apretaban. Era mejor terminar con ello lo más pronto posible.

—Por supuesto, director Fury.

El hombre ya no decía nada cuando alguien lo llamaba "director", al parecer ya se había cansado de decir que ya no era director de nada.

—Los he llamado aquí porque, después de varios días, finalmente di con una pista para descubrir la localización de Tony.

Rápidamente pudo ver los rostros de Bruce, Pepper, Happy, Rhodes y los de ambos Peter iluminarse, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Steve Rogers dijo:

—¿Sólo una pista? —para cualquiera podría haberse escuchado furioso y fastidiado, pero Stephen sabía perfectamente que era su frustración y su impotencia las que estaban hablando.

También sabía, o al menos se imaginada el dolor —y tal vez un poco de culpa— que debería estar pasando, pero no por eso Stephen iba a dejar que el capitán le hablara así.

—Una disculpa, capitán —dijo con sarcasmo—, pero nuestro querido Tony no se perdió en las calles de Manhattan o en algún país extranjero, fue transportado a otro universo —pudo identificar el arrepentimiento en la mirada azul, pero eso tampoco lo detendría, Steve Rogers tenía que aprender a respetarlo y aceptarlo como a un amigo más de Tony—. Si tardaron tres meses en encontrarlo en Afganistán, ¿qué le hace pensar que yo lo puedo encontrar en otro universo en tan sólo unos días?

No se detuvo en mirar al capitán —aunque lo que alcanzó a ver fue la imagen de Rogers arrepentido, si hubiera sido un perro, tendría las orejas caídas y la cola entre las patas, sería la imagen misma de la ternura, y Stephen no dudaba que esa era una de las cosas que habían conquistado a su querido amigo, pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos— rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el coronel Rhodes, a punto de disculparse de ser necesario en caso de que sus palabras lo hubieran ofendido, pero se encontró con la mirada comprensiva no sólo de Rhodes, sino de Pepper y Happy por igual.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse, últimamente su cuerpo acumulaba demasiado estrés. Después de que todo eso terminara Stephen estaba más que dispuesto a tomarse unas vacaciones en las Bahamas.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, encontré una pista, pero esta pista no está tan dispuesta a compartir su información conmigo tan fácilmente. Quiere algo a cambio.

Todos lo observaron fijamente, como esperando a que continuara, pero el joven Parker no fue muy paciente pues soltó

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Stephen lo miró fijamente cuando respondió:

—Razones.

Todos fruncieron el ceño, no entendiendo su respuesta, pero esta vez no esperó a que alguien preguntara, empezó a explicar lo que trataba de decir.

—La persona que conoce la ubicación de Tony quiere razones por las cuales… —trató de buscar alguna palabra que calzara con lo que trataba de decir, pero no hubo otra mejor que: —merezcamos que Tony regrese.

Todos fruncieron aún más sus ceños. Stephen no se detuvo, siguió explicando.

—Esa persona parece tenerle afecto a Tony —eso llamó la atención de todos y los que habían desviado su mirada la volvieron a posar en él—, y, al parecer, no quiere que siga sufriendo.

—Pues esa persona debe saber que él no es el único que sufre en este mundo —dijo Nick Fury.

Stephen negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Eso es algo obvio, pero piensa que él ha sufrido lo suficiente.

—¿Lo suficiente? —esta vez habló Romanoff, no se veía muy contenta, pero Stephen no sabría explicar por qué.

—Cuando le pregunté el por qué no me diría la ubicación de Tony, sus palabras textualmente fueron: "Porque Tony ha sufrido mucho en ese mundo tuyo. Sé que Tony no ha sido un santo, pero también sé que ya ha pagado sus equivocaciones con creces."

Ante esas palabras nadie dijo ni una palabra, la culpa y el arrepentimiento en el rostro del capitán ahora eran evidentes.

—Esa persona no está tratando de hacer de Tony un mártir. Lo conoce perfectamente como para siquiera juntar las palabras "Tony" y "mártir" en un solo pensamiento —luego sonrió—. Además, primero se arrancaría la lengua antes de decir que él es así de débil. Ella simplemente quiere asegurarse del bien estar de Tony.

Para algunos el pronombre femenino no les pasó desapercibido.

—¿Y eso por qué le importaría a _ella_? —preguntó Romanoff.

Algo desconcertado, no por la pregunta en sí, sino por la persona que la dijo, simplemente atinó a decir:

—Cuando la vean lo sabrán.

Pudo ver rostros inconformes, pero nadie más dijo nada, y después de un par de minutos Stephen creyó que todos estaban de acuerdo, por lo que continuó.

—Bueno, entonces hay que empezar.

Nuevamente nadie soltó ni una palabra. Stephen les dio la espalda, cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Sus manos tomaron la posición correcta para el inicio del hechizo y poco a poco empezó a dibujar el sello correcto con sus dedos, con la clara imagen de Natasha Stark en su mente.

Cuando el sello estuvo completo, los bordes, las líneas y sus curvas empezaron a desdibujarse tal y como él sabía que debía pasar. Esta vez incrementó las dimensiones del portal para que todos fueran capaces de verlo.

La imagen del centro se empezó aclarar, pero lo primero que alcanzaron a identificar fue una voz demasiado conocida para todos.

—¿Quieres panqueques? —preguntó el Capitán América y todos en la sala fijaron sus miradas en el rubio soldado.

Rogers al darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando se sonrojó y balbuceó:

—Y-yo no dije nada.

Todos fruncieron el ceño, confundidos, pero Stephen se apresuró a decir:

—No fue nuestro capitán, sino ese capitán —todos siguieron la dirección que indicaba su dedo índice y se sorprendieron al ver no sólo a un Steve Rogers en el portal, sino también a una Romanoff, un Barton, una Wanda, un Bruce, un Visión, un Pietro, un Thor, y a una mujer castaña que no podían reconocer pues estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa preparada con un abundante desayuno.

Ante las palabras de Stephen, todas las personas del otro lado del portal se giraron a ellos, observándolos sin un ápice del asombro que los de este lado mostraban.

La Natasha Romanoff del otro lado giró los ojos y se concentró en su desayuno, la de este lado pareció ofenderse ante esa respuesta. Barton —ambos— no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, como si estuvieran analizándose. Ambos Bruce se notaban muy tímidos, tratando de enfocar su mirada en algo que no fueran ellos mismos.

Wanda —la de este lado— no dejaba de ver al Pietro de aquel lado, no podía entender cómo seguía vivo, ansiaba tanto poder cruzar ese portal y poder abrazarlo con fuerza, pero estaba tan ensimismada en su hermano que no se daba cuenta de las miradas molestas que le enviaba su contraparte de ese otro mundo.

Steve Rogers tampoco se veía muy cómodo, el de aquel lado miraba a este Steve como si lo considerara un inferior, no podía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero hasta a Stephen le dio algo de pena el pobre soldado que no sabía cómo actuar ante ello.

Los únicos que parecían cómodos y divertidos eran ambos Thor, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja y al parecer habían inventado un juego de espejo, pues no paraban de imitar las extrañas poses que uno o el otro hacía.

Natasha levantó rápidamente la cabeza para fijar la mirada en Stephen, pero algo detrás de él le llamó la atención a la mujer, quien enarcó una ceja y se giró para mirar a su pareja, ambos compartieron una mirada de un par de segundos y finalmente se volvió a dirigir a Stephen.

—Stephen, te presentas demasiado temprano para mi gusto —Rogers le colocó un par de panqueques frente a ella y Natasha no perdió el tiempo, tomó con rapidez la mantequilla de maní, la mermelada, el chocolate, la mantequilla y el dulce de leche y empezó a untarlo todo sobre los panqueques.

Stephen frunció el ceño ante esto, pero de todos modos respondió:

—Es un asunto urgente, me imaginé que era necesaria una junta urgente.

Ella sonrió mientras cortaba un trozo de panqueque.

—Es urgente para ti, no para mí —y metió un gran bocado en su boca.

—¿Esta es la mujer que sabe dónde está Tony? —preguntó Romanoff.

Stephen iba a responder, pero la sonrisa juguetona de Natasha lo detuvo.

—No soy la única, ¿sabes? —dijo mirando fijamente a la Viuda Negra— Todos los aquí presentes saben dónde está —hizo un movimiento con su mano para señalar con su tenedor a todos en la mesa.

Romanoff rápidamente se giró para ver a su contraparte del otro lado y se encontró con una sonrisa altanera que no le gustó mucho recibir. Supo al instante que no conseguiría nada consigo misma.

Barton también hizo lo mismo, pero el de aquel lado sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando. Bruce negó ligeramente la cabeza cuando conectó su mirada con el de este lado.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí —continuó Stephen—, creo que será mejor empezar con lo que acordamos.

Natasha rodo los ojos y respondió:

—Bien, pero lo haremos mientras desayuno, estas últimas semanas no han sido mi mejor momento y si no desayuno permanezco de mal humor todo el día y no querrás eso, ¿o sí? —sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa arrogante.

Stephen no se molestó en responder, se giró para ver a los demás y pudo ver algunos fruncir el ceño, otros molestos y algunos más fastidiados.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Virginia Potts se plantó al frente, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Aparentemente no le había agradado el tono de Natasha.

—Me parece señorita, que primero que nada debería presentarse ante todos —dijo con voz fuerte, firme—. Está claro que además de Stephen, nadie más sabe su identidad.

Natasha siguió masticando el bocado de panqueque, pero sus ojos adoptaron una falsa mirada herida y se colocó teatralmente una mano sobre el pecho.

—Oh, Pepper, eres demasiado cruel —tragó la comida en su boca y siguió: —Mira que considerarte mi mejor amiga durante años y tú me respondes de esta manera.

Todos en la mesa giraron los ojos, en el caso de Barton también soltó un sonido de frustración, parecían acostumbrados a su actitud.

—Cariño —dijo Natasha en dirección al capitán, lo que provocó varias exclamaciones de este lado del portal— no me encuentro bien —se colocó dramáticamente una mano sobre la frente— Pepper me ha lastimado, creo que un dona rellena de mermelada de frambuesa me levantaría el ánimo.

El capitán giró los ojos y continuó con su desayuno.

—Natasha, ni lo intentes, te he dicho que no conseguirás donas en lo que queda de la semana.

Natasha dejó el teatrito y su rostro se formó en una mueca que era demasiado conocida para Stephen, y, al parecer, también para Pepper, quien abrió su boca sorprendida. Por el rabillo del ojo, Stephen también pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del capitán.

Pepper se llevó una mano a la boca y un segundo después preguntó:

—¿Tony…?

Natasha dejó de lado el berrinche y volvió a fijar su mirada en Pepper, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera y demasiado Stark.

—Vaya, eres idéntica a mi Pepper —no obtuvo respuesta, pero al parecer no la esperaba—. Hola Potts, me presento: mi nombre es Natasha Elizabeth Stark.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en toda la sala.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Continuará…_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸ .•…

 **Nuevamente, el capítulo no está editado, así que, si encuentran algún error, díganmelo para arreglarlo.**

 **Creo que en esta actualización algo les debió parecer extraño, si no lo hizo, tienen que trabajar su comprensión lectora, pues hay un par de cosas de las cuales estoy segura de que me preguntarán.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, todo se explicará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y, sobre todo, sus comentarios.** **(Copy-paste, ¿Dónde?)**

 **Esta actualización llegó pronto, pero me temo que la de Iron Woman tardará un poco más (aviso para los que también siguen esa historia).**

 **Ha pasado un mes y una semana desde mi última actualización, creo que mi tiempo poco a poco se va regularizando. Espero mantener las actualizaciones a mínimo un mes de al menos dos de mis tres fics en emisión (dioses, debería dejar de meterme en tantos líos), pero el tiempo ya dirá.**

 **Bien, me retiro, que mañana se trabaja y una tiene que descansar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 30/07/2017**


End file.
